Little Blue Eyes
by Miss Andromeda Prime
Summary: Bruce knows crime. He knows what goes on in the streets of Gotham to the innocent which he protects. But he doesn't know what happens to little girls. He soon finds out; and she could change his life forever. Bruce/OC COMPLETE!
1. Intro : Why

** Meeeee again! This story just popped into my head! No, this isn't romance, only a family one. Lots of Batman/Wayne, just to let you know. But I hope you enjoy this (BTW no spellcheck and I'm terrible at grammar) and please, cut me some slack. Flamers not appriciated, but tolerated! Thanks again!**

** Remember the former things, those of long ago; I am God, and there is no other;**

**I am God and there is none like me. I make known the end from the beginning, from ancient times, whatis still to come. I say: My purpose will stand, and I will do all that I please. **Isaiah 46: 9-10

**Read on please, and Happy New Year!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Little Blue Eyes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Intro: Why**

_Daddy,_

_ I hurt._

_ All __over._

_I wonder why you hurt me. Aren't Daddy's supposed to love little girls? Do you love me like you love all the other little girls? Why do you have so many of them anyway? I never see mommy. What's her name? Is she pretty? Do I have her eyes? Why don't you tell me you love me, Daddy? Why do you let all those men hurt me? Am I a bad little girl? Please, Daddy, tell me why. I wish I couly run away, Daddy, is that bad? Would you miss me? Maybe I could go talk to Batman. Would he help me? Or would he hurt me too? Please, Daddy, love me like Daddy's are supposed to._

_Your Little Girl,_

_Serafina_

_(Fina for short)_


	2. One : He Never Knew

_**Disclaimer: Nothing, besides my OC's. Talk to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan, Bob Cane.**_

_**Thejoy of the Lord is your strength. **__Nehemiah 8:10_

_**Read on!**_

_**Little Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter One : He Never Knew**_

__The night was dreary; it seemed hotter than usual. The stars in the sky were only distant, mere pin-pricks spread out on an inky black sky. The limited sight never really bothered him; he saw past the darkness and into the crime which filled the streets. He knew what went on in darkness. He just didn't know what happened in the buildings which blocked out the dark nights.

He would soon find out.

**Gotham Elementary, room 221, Ms. Danes class**

The bustling class of 21 students prepared for departure to their buses lined outside the picture windows, every child knew that school was over for the year. Packing their belongings to much-to-large backpacks, they scurried towards the door to line up. Their teacher watched with moistened eyes as her former students stood with rosy cheeks and dancing eyes. She'd never have them in her class again. The thought made her heart leap, but her eyes water.

"Alright you guys! It's time to go. Have a great summer, OK? I'll miss you all!" She put on her best cheery voice as she opened the door. Lowering herself, she extended each hand for a high-five. As each student departed, their small hands clapped with hers. Finally the line ended.

"Good-bye, Ms. Danes." The dark-haired beauty said quietly. One of her favorite students, Serafina (otherwise known as Fina) looked up through her ringlet black curls. Her silver-flecked eyes searched Ms. Danes'. The little girl had so much hurt, and so much pain. And so many bruises to proove it. Ms. Danes took the little girl in a hug.

"Good-bye, Serafina. Have a good summer, OK?"

The little girl nodded. "I'll try."

"On you go." She stood as the pale skinned beauty walked slowly amoungst the children. Ms. Danes watched her disappear around the corner, bruises and all. She knew what Serafina was. She knew what she had to do. The little girl's eyes cried out for help.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

**Wayne Manor**

"Rachel, please, don't give up on me just yet." Bruce basically pleaded over the receiver. He slowly sat himself on his designer sofa, running a hand through his slick dark hair. The 29-year-old heart was slowly breaking in his chest. This was killing him. The woman he loved was ripping his heart out. As Batman he was stronger. As Bruce Wayne, he was falling to pieces.

"I told you, Bruce. I can't wait for you. I'm marrying Harvey. I love him, Bruce. You and I...we'll always be friends. But now, I just need Harvey. I can't pretend to love someone I don't. I'm truly sorry."

"Rachel-"

Click.

That was the end of the conversation. Bruce reasoned to re-dialing and calling her again, but he knew she wouldn't answer the call. She loved Harvey Dent, not him. If only he'd told her he loved her sooner, then maybe she'd come back to him. But now he'd lost her.

Bruce considered screaming. But nothing rose in his throat. Letting the phone slip out of his hand and onto the sofa, Bruce tried to get her out of his head. Though he didn't want to, he knew he had to. Otherwise he'd go crazy without her. It was going to haunt him. He needed something to get her off his mind.

Two hours later, Bruce left with the Tumbler.

**Gotham City**

The black-haired six-year-old girl peeked out the hallway of her small bedroom. Really it felt like a closet; big enough to only fit one single bed. In the corner she had some clothes stacked in a pile, the other her backpack and most precious item: her stuffed dog named Toasty. One picture was on the wall: a picture of her dark-haired, green eyed mother who her father had said he loved. It was a lie; even a six-year-old could figure it out.

"Daddy?" She whispered. The little girl doubted that her father could hear her over the screams and pleads coming from the other girls' room. They were all busy with the men who came to see them. She knew what was going on: she'd done it before. It was a scary feeling, but Daddy said it was the only way she'd ever see her Mama again. They'd come endlessly, even on a school night and hurt her. All the time. She'd get cuts and bruises and welts.

She never once saw her mother.

"It's all clear, Toasty!" She whispered into the small room. The tan (which was almost black with dirt) dog smiled back at her with only one eye and half a stitched mouth. She grabbed him and slipped a sweatshirt over her head, then put the backpack over her shoulders, filled with all the clothes she could possibly carry. With over dramatic tip-toes, the six year old quietly made her way over to the window across the hall.

She knew she shouldn't do it. If Daddy caught her, he'd whip her and beat her and make her cry. But didn't he do that anyway? The black-haired beauty couldn't think of anything worse he could do. He wouldn't kill his own daughter, would he? She was tired and hurting; and she wanted freedom. She was a slave at age six; and was a prostitute. She was a tool.

She was Serafina Griffyn.

With tears of sadness, this girl could do the only thing she could think of:

Take her chances with Batman.

Everyone at school said he was impossible to find. Ms. Danes said he was a myth. But what she did know was that Batman saved people who were in trouble. If only she could get in trouble and have him save her, she could tell him everything. He would help her. And he wouldn't hurt her.

Slipping out the window and closing it, Fina dropped onto the fire-escape noisily. Her six-year-old senses were not affected. She climbed the stairs as fast as her little legs would carry her. First she had to find Jimmy Gordon, her best friend. His Dad would know where Batman was.

Then; then she could meet him.

And if he wouldn't help, then she'd get in trouble.

Fina knew the neighborhood. She'd tried escaping countless times. The Police were right ahead. Mr. Gordon would be there, wouldn't he? Yes, he worked as a policeman! Jimmy told her that all the time. They'd even played cops and robbers during recess before!

She climbed up the steps and tried the door. It was locked from the inside. Huffing, Fina stomped her foot and sat herself on the concrete steps, gripping Toasty. Fina began to think; she was a 16-year-old trapped in a 6-year-olds body. She thought about getting up to the roof and waiting there. Jimmy said Mr. Gordon did alot of his work on the roof. But why?

She decided to go for it. Running to the back alley, Fina saw the fire escape. It was high up over the dumpster. She grabbed the edge of the stinky red box and heaved herself up. She scrambled to her feet and Fina stuffed Toasty into the backpack.

"It's alright, Toasty," She whispered. "Breath slowly. Be calm." She ordered.

Slinging it over her shoulders, Fina looked up. A white light was glowing from the roof, into the sky. She gasped and smiled. That was Batman's telephone; Jimmy'd always say. He would be coming! Maybe she'd meet him after all! Hurrying, Fina scrambled up onto the black fire escape and quickly ran up the steps, not looking down. Undaunted, she stopped when she heard voices.

"Him again?" It was deep and rough and scratchy. It reminded Fina of a bad cartoon character. Her eyes twinkled. It was Batman!

"Yeah. We think he'd got something to do with Lowe; Mr. Wayne's business associate. Some of his bills have been marked," That was Jimmy's Dad. He was talking with Batman! Pretending to be a spy, Fina snuck behind a big, tall smoke stack. peering around it, she gasped.

There. He. Was!

He was super tall and wearing a black suit. His mask covered his face, leaving only his mouth and chin open. He had super big muscles and hands covered in gloves. His cape was really long and flittered behind him. The gold belt around his waist sparkled in the light. Fina smiled. He was super scary, but super cool!

_What are they talking about?_

"...I think we should wait. If we move now, we'll scare him off. Then he'll go into hiding." Mr. Gordon said. "You do whatever you want to do, Batman, but that's what I'm gunna do."

"Alright, Sergant." He reached for something on his belt. Fina gasped again.

_He's leaving!_

"No, wait!" Without thinking, she popped out from her hiding spot, bursting into tears. She tripped over a small light. Fina braced herself with her hands, elbows bent and looked up. Both men, taller than her, looked down at her. Batman held a gun-looking thing in his hand. pushed his glasses up. "Please don't leave yet!" Her hair flittered across her face.

"Serafina?" Mr. Gordon walked towards her. Batman faced her and stood still. "Serfina Griffyn?"

She nodded, standing. "Yes sir. It's me."

"What are you doing here?" He knelt before her and brushed aside some hair. "Where's your father?"

Fina sniffled, still crying. "H-he's at h-home."

"You know this girl?" Batman rasped.

Gordon turned around and nodded. "Yes. Unfortuneatly I know her father too."

"Unfortuneatly?"

"Yea, Uriah Griffyn. You heard of him?"

"No."

Fina sat crying. "Mr. Batman?"

"Serafina," Gordon took her backpack off her shoulders and grabbed her shoulder before she could move.

She sniffled. "C-can you help me?"

He said nothing.

She wiped at her eyes. "My Dad isn't a good Dad. H-he hurts me," She looked down. "Alot. And my friends to."

Batman looked up at Gordon. Gordon dropped beside her.

"He does what?"

Fina looked at him. "He hurts me. So do his friends."

"Your friends? How many are there?"

She looked to the sky, counting on her fingers. "12."

"Are they little girls like you?" Gordon asked gently.

Fina nodded. "Some. Some are older than me."

Gordon rose. "Sweet mother Mary," he ran a hand through his hair. "I knew Uriah wasn't good news."

"A prostitution brothel," Batman said deeply. "I've heard of them."

Gordon pointed his finger at Batman. "Find him. Lock him up. Do whatever you have to."

"I'll do what I can." Batman turned to go. "First the Joker."

"Wait!" Fina lunged towards him. She grabbed his leg and looked up at him with blue eyes. "You're going to help me, aren't you?"

He looked down at her. "I'll do what I can."

"Batman," Gordon stopped him. "What do I do with her?"

He looked at the little girl. "Take her home."

"I can't! I don't have room for my own children as it is!"

He thought a moment, Fina still clinging to his leg. "Fine. I know where she can stay," He said roughly. "I'll take her."

Fina's eyes sparkled.

In one movement, Batman seized her in a strong arm and she took her backpack from Gordon. "Watch the Joker. Your plan is good, Gordon. Tell Dent to lay low."

"Whatever you say."

Batman looked to her. "Hold on."

Fina nodded.

He fired the gun and a cable looking thing came out of it, attaching somewhere in the darkness. He flung off the ledge, Fina's stomach dropping but a smile on her face nonetheless. They swung through the air like monkies, Fina's dream finally coming true.

Then she saw blackness when they touched down on the ground.

**Welcome to Fina's world! I know it's a little vulgor, but it'll get better! Sorry for it being so long! Please review and subscribe, and I'll be happy to write more. This came to me while watching TDK; after you-know-who blows up and Bruce is in a slump. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Two: Bruce's Guest

_Commit your work unto the Lord and all your plans will be established. _**Proverbs 16:3**

**Thanks, more Fina and Bruce/Batman, comin' up!**

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 2 : Bruce's Guest**

Bruce pulled the massive Tumbler to a stop inside the temporary 'cave'. The florescent lights were bright and hot, and the wide-open, empty space echoed his every movement; inside the Tumbler or not. Shifting it into park, he felt the shocks relax as the tank stood to a complete still. Swallowing, he stared at the small figure in the passenger seat. What was he going to do with a six year old? He had a plan: pass her onto Bruce Wayne.

Opening the hatch, he gently lifted the little girl into his arms. Slinging her backpack over his padded shoulder, he jumped off the Tumbler and set her on the examination table. She was perspiring; dark curls wet against her face. He brushed them aside and pulled her sweatshirt off, feeling nervous.

_`What in the...`_

Bruce stopped. She wasn't kidding. Her father and his friends _had _been hurting her. Alot. He swallowed with a constricted throat at the sight on her arms. He was a grown man, fighting every night, and her bruises were as big and bad as his. Billionaire or not, Bruce knew this girl needed him. But he wasn't a father. He couldn't do this. Actually, he didn't _want _to.

An hour later he'd changed into a black t-shirt which fit him well and black slacks. He'd mended some of his recent wounds and taken some Tylenol; then had sat at his computer. Typing in some information on Uriah Griffyn; Bruce read over the man's profile.

"He's a monster," He said quietly, shifting in his chair. She was still unconcious. He wondered if the dose was too much. But then he decided she'd be fine. Shaking his head and turned back to the computer, reading over some police reports. The man was convicted of rape, drug use, 2 counts of grand theft auto, illegal transports, kidnapping...the list was endless.

"I see you've managed to come in one piece," The familiar British accent made Bruce turn around. His footsteps echoed off the walls as Alfred approached with a paper and folder. Bruce smiled and shook his head, enlarging the file.

"Every time you- dear Lord." Alfred stopped. Bruce spun around, smile on his face. He got up and walked over to Alfred, who looked at the little figure of the raven-haired girl who was asleep under the bright lights. Bruce put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"This is Serafina." He said quietly.

Alfred looked at him. "If this is your illegitimate child, Master Bruce, I'll kill you."

Bruce laughed. "No; Alfred. This is Batman's next assignement. Next to the Joker."

"What ever do you mean, sir?"

Bruce pointed to the computer. "Go read. Hurry though, we got to get her back to the pent-house. Batman delivered her to me. That's the alibi."

Alfred said nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, Alfred carried the girl's sweatshirt and backpack, walking alongside Bruce. He carried the little girl bride-style, her little arms limply crossed over her chest. She was actually quite adorable, he noted. She reminded him of Rachel Dawes. Immediately grief overcame him.

"Where are we going to put her?" Alfred said minutes later as the lift began to go up.

"On the sofa. Why?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "No sir, I mean in the car."

"I hope you brought the Royce."

"No, sir. The Ferrari is what you requested."

Bruce scowled.

"She's quite bruised," Alfred said after he'd examined the girl. Serafina was still unconscious. Bruce watched from chair by the window, silent. "She must have had some bones broken which didn't heal properly." He straightened. "Whatever this man did, he did a good job of it."

"She's a little girl, Alfred," Bruce said quietly. "And I didn't even know about the brothel."

"Batman can't know everything," Alfred said, taking a step back. "It's impossible."

Bruce sighed. "I'm supposed to protect people like her Alfred. It's my calling." He looked at Serafina intently, trying to get the horrible images out of his head. She must've been terrified to come to Batman for help. But she did anyway. He must've been the only one she could trust.

"I swear I'm going to find that man," Bruce scowled, anger rising inside him. "If it kills me." He pushed himself off the wall and walked from the window, towards the door of the pent-house.

"Where are you going, sir?" Alfred called after him.

Bruce sighed. "To church."

"Church sir?"

Bruce grabbed the knob on the door and slipped into a leather riding jacket. "I'd better get some insight before I do anything else."

"Of course. What do I do with...her, sir? We've never exactly had a little girl under our wings."

Bruce's lips curved into a smile, and then he sighed deeply. "I dunno, Al. You raised me; think of something. Just give her anything she wants for now."

"For now?"

"Until I know what to do with her."

**Gotham City; 6:30 a.m.**

And go to church Bruce did. From five-thirty to six-thirty he sat in the quiet sanctuary; thinking, praying, begging for some sort of sign that this was the right move. He was new at the whole God-thing and Christianity bid, but Bruce found it was the best remedy to calm his aching nerves. Rachel had left him for Harvey, The Joker was as puzzling as ever, and now he had a six-year-old under his care. What was a billionaire to do?

Bruce had no idea.

_I just don't get it, _He thought half to himself, half to God. _You told me to do this with Batman. You told me to invest my time to saving people. And you told me to spread your name with my authority and money. But you didn't tell me _this.

_**Wait.**_

His first answer in an hour. Bruce perked, prying his eyes open in the dim-light of the church. God had never really spoken to him audibly before. It was a shock at first, but then that shock was replaced with an overwhelming peace. Bruce decided rather quickly that he liked this talking-and-getting-answers. He continued his thought.

_Wait for what? The sea to split open? I don't understand. What am I supposed to do with a six-year-old?_

_**Love her like I love you.**_

A simple command. But puzzling all the more. How could he love someone he didn't even know? It wasn't possible! It wasn't even natural. Bruce ran his hands through his hair. This entire listening to God thing was hard stuff. But; he'd committed himself to it.

_But God! How do I love someone I don't even know?_

_**How do I?**_

Startled, Bruce calmed himself.

_I don't know._

_**I am who I am, Bruce. How do you devote your safety and life to saving people you don't even know?**_

Bruce sat up immediately. God was asking him questions! Shocked, somewhat confused and nervous, Bruce rubbed his temples. Why was he so nervous? God knew what he was going to say. Why not just say it?

_Because I can?_

Silence.

Bruce sat there a while longer, waiting to get an answer. When none came, he realized he'd gotten the message he came for. Grabbing his jacket and keys, Bruce walked out of the church quietly, leaving his questions and aching soul inside the walls where they belonged. He slipped into his car and started the engine, shifting into drive. While pulling out in traffic; he shook his head.

"I gotta get myself a Bible."

**Penthouse, 7:32 a.m.**

"Leaving my with a bloody six-year-old; what do I look like? Nanny McPhee?" Alfred mumble to himself with a British accent. Serafina hadn't awaken yet; which was probably good. Alfred had yet to prepare anything for her. For the longest time he just sat and watched her like she was a painting. A small, beautiful, broken painting.

She was quite pretty. He hadn't seen her eyes, but he could tell that they'd be either blue or green. She was around six-years-old; with black hair that touched her shoulders in silky and smooth ringlet-curls. Her face was a delicate heart-shape and her lips a very light pink. Serafina's nose was small, and hands were delicate and petite. Her slender fingers looked like they belonged to Madonna; not a six-year-old. In some ways, Serafina Griffyn reminded Alfred of a certain-someone who was rich and good-looking. They looked almost related.

This was not the case.

Alfred snapped out of his stare and began to get to work. He gathered Bruce's ever-enlarging pile of clothing in a basket and washed the three wine-glasses from the evening before. Setting them on the rack to dry, Alfred looked to the girl. She stirred.

"Oh heavens," He muttered quietly.

Suddenly Serafina shot up straight, eyes wide and hair hitting her in the face. She was flustered with wide-eyes, looking at her surroundings.

"Batman!" She called loudly. A sweet but independent voice Alfred noted. She scrambled from the bed. "Batman, where are you!" Clearly she was afraid as she ran towards the window which served as the pent-house wall. She pressed against it and looked down.

"My dear, uh..."

She spun around, pressing her back into the window. Alfred noticed that she gulped and her eyes got even wider if possible. Now her face was blanched white. He regretted making such a little thing so terrified; but what was he to say? She was a stranger in his master's house. There _wasn't _anything to say.

"Alfred," The door behind them slammed into the hotel wall. Alfred spun around, looking quite ridiculous he imagined to see Master Bruce kick the door closed behind him. His jacket, keys and a small maroon colored box was at hand. The golden words red NIV. "I see you've awakened our guest."

"Not likely, sir. She awoke with quite a start," Alfred turned to her as Bruce approched Alfred. "She's quite terrified. She awoke with Batman on her lips." He whispered.

Bruce nodded. "I bet." He pulled something from his back-pocket. "It's a good thing Batman left word then, isn't it?"

"Very good sir."

Bruce looked to her, face softening and lips curving into smile. Serafina seemed to shrink into the wall. "Hey; you must be Serafina."

"Y-yes," She uttered. "F-Fina's my name."

Bruce squatted down five or six feet from her. "That's a pretty name, Fina. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Do _you _know where Batman is?" She squeaked. Bruce blinked. "H-he's helping me."

Bruce nodded slowly. "He is?"

She nodded quickly. "Where is he?"

"I don't know exactly," Bruce said. Alfred noted his tone. Calm, quiet, and somewhat...fatherly. "But he left me this." He held the note out with his thumb and pointer. "He said that you should stay here until he comes back. Is that okay?"

She gulped and unglued herself from the wall. "I-I guess. If Batman says so."

Bruce smiled. "Alright then. Are you hungry?"

She stepped towards him. "A little. Did Batman give you a purple and black bag? It has my stuff." She asked, seeming to braven up a little. Bruce looked over to Alfred, who walked over to the sofa facing the window. He lifted the backpack and sweatshirt.

"That's it!" She called to him. Bruce smiled. She blinked at him. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

He shook his head. "Batman's a busy guy," She looked down. "But I'm sure he'll get right on it. In the meantime;" He ran a hand through his hair. "This is Alfred," Bruce pointed to him. "He works for me."

"He's like your Mom isn't he?"

Bruce chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"He does everything."

Alfred snorted behind them. "She's right," He uttered. Bruce cast him a look. Alfred walked for the phone on the nightstand to order breakfast. "I'll arrange for the lady some breakfast."

"How does that sou...?" Bruce stopped mid-sentence as she ran over to the sofa and hastily unzipped her backpack. Her black curls veiled her face; and he really noted how terrible but beautiful she looked. Her hair was in need of a trim, she needed a bath, and he realized she'd need clothes. He sighed. Deeply.

This would be a long day.

**Ha, ha. Well, Bruce has stepped into the world of parenthood! Yes; if you've read my profile, I'm making Bruce Wayne a new Christian. I think in his current situation's it'll work for him! Please, no flamers, and tell me what you think! God bless! :p**


	4. Three: Breakfast Blues

_**Disclaimer: Nothing here!**_

_**Finally, my brethren, be strong in the Lord, and in the power of his might. **__Ephesians 6:10_

_**Thanks, read on everyone!**_

_**Little Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter 3 : Breakfast Blues**_

**Gotham City; the same day**

The knock came early in the morning. Uriah dragged himself from the bed of one of the older girls; trudging down the steps in a woman-beater stained with perspiration and greasy jeans. He opened the door and peered into the sunlight.

"What is it?" He growled.

A man, who resembled Elvis Presley, stepped into the doorway. "I came for some remedies;" He chuckled. "_Younger _if you get my drift."

Uriah nodded. "Sure thing. I have the perfect girl for you," He led the man inside and up the steps. Telling the man to wait a minute, he stormed into Fina's closet-like room. "Get dressed!" He howled. "Someone's come to see you-" He stopped mid-sentance.

The bed was frumpled and empty. The clothes were gone and so was her backpack and the picture on the wall. Everything was gone. And so was she.

"SERAFINA!" He boomed. "I'll kill her," He muttered. Grabbing a red and black checkered button down, he threw it on and pushed passed the man. "Sorry, but you'll have to come back later." Uriah stormed out the door.

He'd find her this time.

And _then _he'd kill her.

**Penthouse; 8:00 a.m.**

The door rapped slightly and Alfred rushed to get it. Fina had sat on the couch most of the time. She stared out the large window-walls. Bruce watched her from the small kitchen area and furrowed his brow. Such a small child to be troubled. She was so wounded. Bruce's heart broke when she sniffled and whiped at her eyes.

"Breakfast is here," Alfred called. "Coming, _son_?" He teased. Bruce smiled slightly and pushed himself from the counter. Fina looked their way and then back out the window. Bruce looked over the food.

How was he supposed to feed her if she didn't come?

He looked for Alfred for help. "Uh...what do I give her?"

"This," Alfred handed him a small glass of milk. "And whatever she likes." He shrugged. He prepared Bruce's coffee the proper way and Bruce raised his eyes. He had no idea how to do this. This is what wive's and mother's were for...wasn't it?

_God help me. _"Hey," He walked across the penthouse and crouched before her. "You want some breakfast?"

She looked down, looking outrageously adorable yet sad at the same time. Fina remembered what Daddy had told her _'You eat anything other than what your sister gives you, and I'll bloody your lip!' _Fear gripped her tightly. "No;" She added quietly.

"No?" Bruce mimicked. He thought fast. She was so thin and pale; he knew she didn't eat enough. But how would he get her to eat? "Tell you what, Fina, if you don't eat...uh...niether will I." He stood and decided to try and make her smile. Then she'd be happy and eat something, he finalized.

"You won't?"

He shook his head once firmly. "Nope," He crossed his arms and spread his legs a shoulder's length apart. "Not one bite."

"But I-I'm not hungry," She said shakily. Fina seemed to shrink back into the sofa. What was a guy to do?

"Ms Fina," Alfred called across the penthouse, "if you try and eat something, maybe later we can go for a walk?" He added, pouring some milk into a bowl. "Just you and I?"

For some strange reason, Fina seemed to relax when Alfred talked to her. Bruce rationalized that it was because she was abused by younger men such as himself. How was she supposed to trust him; when every other man in her life had hurt her? Bruce didn't know how long she'd be staying, only that he didn't want her to be afraid.

"Okay," She added, slipping from the couch and walking towards him. Bruce followed her from behind, noting that she carried a brown stuffed-animal, which resembled a dog. He had one eye and half a stitched mouth. It took everything within him not to slam his fist into the wall.

"Here, sit," Alfred cooed softly. She obeyed, and Fina looked down at the scrambled eggs with a sausage and milk glass. For some reason, she looked so strange; almost afraid to eat.

Suddenly, the girl began to breath shallowly. Her face paled and her eyes widend. In one swift movement, the girl ran from the table and for the bed. Bruce straightened and both he and Alfred watched her. She scrambled under it. They both heard sniffled and whimpers.

"My," Alfred whispered.

"I'll get her." He walked over to the bed and slipped onto his stomach to come level with her. She looked up through her hair at him, tearstained. His heart twisted. "Fina? Are you okay?"

"I-I can't eat it!" She sobbed. "I can't eat it, Mr Wayne!"

He must've looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm not allowed to!"

Not allowed to eat? _She _was_ abused. _

"Will you at least eat some?" Bruce said, raising the corner of his mouth. "It'll make you..." What did his Mom always say? "...big and strong." He concluded.

"I have to eat it _all_?" She said, shocked.

Bruce nodded. "Yea. Is that alot for you?"

"I-I..." She seemed to inch farther into the darkness. "y-you're not going to hurt me if I do?"

He chuckled. "No. I'd never hurt you, Fina. Never."

"Never?"

Bruce shook his head. "Never."

She crawled out from the bed and inched forward back towards the table.

**An hour later**

Once breakfast was done, Alfred had taken Fina into the bathroom and preceded in giving her a bath. She wouldn't let him near the door. It was rational, of course, but shouldn't she be used of it? She was, well, _experienced _wasn't she?

The thought terrified him.

Bruce couldn't think of anything else to do. He decided to head down to the temporary cave, where he could think and run some files on the computer. Telling Alfred his plan, he was about to leave when a wet and mis-matched clothed Fina ran out of the bathroom towards him.

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked. Bruce blinked down at her, unable to speak.

"Uh...only for awhile. I'll be back soon," He added. "You stay here with Alfred, okay? He's going to..."he thought a moment and smiled. "he's going to take you out to get some new clothes."

"He is?"

"I am?" Alfred came out, bearing her towel on his arm. Bruce nodded and walked towards him.

"Yea, Al, I'm going to dig up some information on this Uriah guy. I need to make some calls. Keep her here and get her something to do."

"What do you suggest, sir?"

Bruce made a face. "Get her a...get her a dollhouse. Or...an Ipod, or a private jet, I don't care! Just find something for her to do while I'm gone!" Frusterated, Bruce strode for the door.

"Mr Wayne?" Came the small voice.

Bruce sighed deeply and turned around. "Yes...Fina."

"Thank you for helping me," She smiled up at him. "No one's ever helped me before. Besides Tara."

_Tara. A sister? Mother? A lead. _He told himself. "Who's Tara?"

She skipped over to sofa and shrugged. "She's one of Daddy's Girls. She helps me some."

Tone changing completely, Bruce stepped back in the door. "Does she have a last name?"

"Yep. Tara Owens I think," Fina made a face. "I'm not sure."

He looked to Alfred. "Okay. Your welcome, Fina," He said straightening. With quick steps, Bruce walked briskly towards the elevator.

And then he was gone.

**Wayne Enterprises Construction Site, noon**

"Sergant. This is Batman."

"Batman?" Came the startled responce. "Aren't you supposed to be..._nocturnal_?"

Bruce smiled as he read over the screen. "About the girl. I have a lead."

"Great. What?"

"Tara Owens," He rasped. "she's a 16-year-old prostitute for Serafina's father. The girl said she was a help to her. I'm going to check it out."

"Okay, we'll keep her in mind. She might be some help later." He coughed over the line. "Stupid cigar smoke...anyway, how is she?"

"Fine," He added quickly. "She's fine. Anything on the Joker?"

"We're laying low," Gordon began. "We got some undercover thugs working right now. Nothing so far. Maybe some contact with Meroni; but that's not clarified."

"Keep me informed."

"Sure thing."

_Click._

Bruce messaged his temples. He knew he had to find this Tara girl otherwise Fina would be completely on her own. And so would he. Bruce had no idea how to raise a child, moreover actually provide for her. Tara could help him. She could also help him lock up this Uriah character for good. Heaven knew he needed it. There was one thing to do:

Rescue Tara Owens.

**So...any questions, contact me and let me know! Thanks for your help and if you have any suggestions let me know, ok? I think I need some help on the plot...you decide! Thanks again and God bless! :)**


	5. Four: Dark Angel

_Continue your love to those who know you, your righteousness to the upright in heart. __**Psalm 36:10**_

_**More fun coming up!**_

_**Little Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter 4 : Dark Angel**_

__Bruce made his plans. He'd go under the cover of darkness to Uriah Griffyns home, look around for Tara, and do whatever necessary to rescue her. Fina needed her, and Bruce needed her motherly nature to help him through this. Only for awhile, until he somewhat understood what to do with a six-year-old.

He told Alfred his plan.

"I think its wonderful," Alfred chimed in. "Genius."

Bruce smirked from his Mercedes Benz. "Thanks. I thought so." He turned right from the site and headed towards the pent-house. "I'm on my way back. I won't be going for Tara until tonight." He stopped at a red light.

"Alright. But, if you'd like to meet up with us Master Bruce; we're at Tiffany's."

"Tiffany's?" Bruce asked, puzzled.

Alfred chuckled. "I called an old friend of mine asking where I could take my niece for a shopping expedition," Bruce smiled. "She said Tiffany's. A number of other places as well."

"Gotchya. I'll be there. Are you on main?"

"Yes."

Bruce pulled a Uee on a turn and headed towards main-street. "I'll see you in five, Alfred. I'm going to drown that child."

"Sir?"

Bruce pressed harder on the accelorator. "I'll drown her in my money."

**Tiffany's**

Alfred closed the phone he rarely used, sliding it back into his pocket. He walked alongside the little girl, her holding tightly to his hand. She looked beraggled and lost in a world of twisting emotions. Alfred couldn't help but pitty her. But she'd be a new girl before they left this place.

"Mr Alfred?" She squeaked beside him. Alfred looked at her.

"Alfred is fine, Ms Fina. You may call me Alfred."

She smiled. "Okay, _Alfred,_" She had a child's sparkle in her eyes. "He doesn't want to care for me, does he?" Fina asked nonchalantly, as if it were normal. Alfred was confused and appalled by this.

"I don't think it is because he doesn't want to, Ms Fina. I think it is because he doesn't know _how_." He added slowly. "He's never has had to take care of children before. What makes you ask?"

"Well, whenever my Daddy gets made he leaves me all alone, like he did. I just thought that he didn't like me is all."

_He likes you more than you think, little one._

Soon enough, Bruce joined them. He dodged people in the large store, receiving some looks from older as well as younger women, all intruged by the fact that Gotham's Prince was at Tiffany's. It didn't bother Bruce in the least.

"Mr Wayne!" She smiled brightly. Fina gripped Alfred's hand tighter. "You came back!"

He made a face. "I told you I would, didn't I?"

Fina nodded.

The band of three walked around the store for a few moments. The two men had no idea what to about anything. Finally, a Korean woman with long black hair came to their aide. Fina sat on a bench by the window, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Don't worry, Mr Wayne," She concluded. "I'll handle the little girl." With nothing more than a smile, she walked over to Fina and began talking to her. Bruce watched the girl click with the woman immediately. She defineatly reacted better with women.

He had to get Tara.

**Tiffany's Salon**

"Hey, cutie," A light haired older woman smiled. After an exhausting shopping expedition; Bruce had realized he prefered fighting criminal's over shopping any day. Rapists and thugs he could handle; blue silk and pink hair bows he couldn't. Now they were in the salon; Fina was droopy eyed and flushed, barely walking at Bruce's side.

"Hello." Fina offered weakly.

The woman gasped. "Oh my gosh; you're Bruce Wayne!"

"That I am," Bruce offered tiredly.

She smiled. "This your daughter?"

"No; a friend," He countered. "Do you have any openings? She needs...something." He said, completely clueless. He was tired, humiliated and starving. They hadn't stopped for anything.

The woman laughed. "She needs more than something," She bit her lower lip. "I'll take care of her. Have a seat," She winked. "You and your friend look beat."

"You have no idea."

They vanished into the salon.

Half an hour later, Bruce felt Alfred's hand shake him lightly. He'd dozed off in the salon's chair, and he straightened, blinking his eyes. Alfred offered him a smile and gestured his hand in front of him.

"I'd like you meet a very new little girl, Master Wayne." Alfred chuckled. Bruce leaned foreward and looked the black haired girl over. A smile tickled his lips. Cupping his hands in front of him, he nodded.

"She's perfect."

Fina had completely changed within thirty minutes. Her blueish-black, shining hair which had reached her shoulders had shortened into a curly bob to her chin. Her hair was freshly washed; causing her black hair to shine in the florescent lights of the salon. Her locks hung in ringlet curls around her face; and her eyes sparkled despite her tired appearance. Bruce hadn't noticed before; but her ears were double-pierced with silver stud-diamonds.

"Bruce;" She yawned. "I'm tired. Can we go yet?" The stylist laughed as she yawned again. Bruce nodded and chuckled, gesturing with his hands for her to come. She walked, like a zombie, over to him. Without thought, Bruce scooped her up and stood.

"Yes we can, Fina." Alfred rose behind him and Bruce looked to the stylist. "Whatever you used; give me double." Her eyes widened as she packaged their purchases. A very tired and downtrodden Fina rested her head against Bruce's shoulder. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride and warmth run over him.

_**She trusts you, beloved.**_

___Oh God...I don't what to hurt her. _He prayed as they walked back towards Alfred's car. "I really don't want to." He uttered lightly.

_**Then don't.**_

__He vowed he wouldn't.

**Penthouse, 8:45 p.m. **

Alfred had prepared Fina a place to sleep on the couch. Once she was changed into pajamas, she came waddling out from the bathroom, yawning. Bruce smiled as she stretched her small arms out. She scurried up onto the couch and fell against her pillow.

"I'm exhaustified."

Bruce's eyes raised and he chuckled. "That's a new one." Alfred helped her snuggle down in her bed. He tucked the blankets from the hotel down at her side and she closed her eyes, opening them slowly again. She rested on her side and looked at Bruce.

"Mr Wayne?"

He raised his eyes and knelt beside her. "Yea?"

"Is Batman going to hurt my Dad?"

This starlted him. For an instant he wanted to say yes; that he'd kick the tar out of him for hurting such an angel, but then he held his tongue. Looking at her beautiful and innocent features, he knew that was what she was expecting. She'd been hurt her entire life. And now it was her father's turn.

"No;" Bruce smiled softly. "I don't think he will." She reached her arm out from under the covers and touched his face. Cocking her head, Fina bit her cheek.

"It's true." She said quietly, almost in a breath.

He furrowed his brow. "What is?"

"That your not an angel." She put her hand back.

"What makes you think I would be an angel?" He whispered.

She shrugged. "Angels help people. Your helping me. I was making sure God didn't send you away from heaven just to help me." Fina said quietly. "And I know Batman's not an angel; because I touched him."

"But he has wings," Bruce raised his eyes.

Fina laughed. "No, silly! He has a _cape._ There's a differance." They were quiet a moment. "But he could be," She mused a minute later.

"What makes you think so, Fina?"

"He saved me when I needed saved. Even though he's black with a cape, he could be an angel. A Dark Angel."

"I guess he could be. Now; you'd better get some sleep." He rose. "Good-night, Fina."

She nodded. "Good-night, Mr Wayne."

Bruce clicked off the light on the end-table. He stood there and looked at the child for a few minutes, and soon her soft snores filled the room around him.

And a tear fell down his face.

**Gotham, 10:32 p.m.**

The city streets were wet and filled with grime, as usual. Batman looked down on them from his perch high above the concrete sidewalks and brave souls venturing out into the darkness. Cape fluttering behind him, Batman recalled the girls words.

_A Dark Angel._

Running over the rooftops and sneaking through the shadows, he passed the Police Department. Gordon had told him the location over the phone in the Tumbler; a block from the Police Department. She couldn't of walked farther. Which was good for him; it meant less time running with Tara Owens.

Finally he came to the end of the roof. Opening his cape he stepped off the ledge; his cape stiffening behind him. It served as wings or even a parachute at times. He hit the cement alleyway with a slosh in a puddle, then took off running. Jumping and grabbing the fire-escape, Batman swung himself up.

It was on the third floor of the apartment building. Uriah Griffyn housed 12 or 13 girls for his brothel, Gordon had dug up. It was an appalling thought. If Batman could get every one of them out he would in a heartbeat. But he couldn't. Not tonight. All he needed was Tara Owens. Uriah himself would come later.

He stopped at the third floor window. Grabbing a glass-cutter from his belt, he cut a small circle in the smudged glass, then reached his hand inside and unlocked the window-pane. It creaked open and he slipped inside like a shadow. Striding through the black room, he remembered Tara's appearance from a photo he'd uncovered. Red hair; thin, pale skinned and a tattoo on her right wrist. She'd be easy to find.

Running down the hall, Batman tried the first room. He looked inside, quietly opening the door. Four sleeping girls, all about eight or nine. Closing the door, he tried the other rooms. Nothing; ten year olds, six-year-olds, and then the older girls stuffed into one room. He entered quietly.

He checked each bed, barely breathing. Inside him his gut wound in knots. This was worse than broken ribs and fighting down and dirty. He swallowed and breathed through his mouth; silent and collected. After checking them all, he knelt beside a mattress on the floor. A light haired girl laid on her side with a pilly quilt over her, a red baby t-shirt clothing her. He checked her wrist; a small tattoo. This was Tara.

Making his move, Batman covered her mouth with his gloved hand and put a finger to his lips. She awoke with a start and jerked, sitting up. Looking directly at him, her eyes raised and the girl began to tremble. Batman gestured for her to be quiet. She nodded.

"You're coming with me," He rasped quietly. "Don't worry about anything. One of your friends needs you." With a swish of his cape, he went for the window. She watched him with a tremble in her whisper.

"W-who are you talking about?"

"Serafina Griffyn." He said gruffly. She got up and hurried for him, slipping on some muddy sneakers and grabbing a sweatshirt from under her pillow.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly. The wind outside whistled quietly as Batmans slipped through it. He hung on the sill and Tara looked out. She gasped. There was no fire-escape. He extended his hand.

"Hang on." Was all he said.

The two of them lept from the window-sill, falling towards the alleyway. In a swift movement, They went flying through the air and towards a roof. Batman made sure they landed gracefully. Her feet touched down on the rooftop.

"Now wher-" Her voice slurred.

He disappeared into a blob of blackness.

**There's Tara! Don't worry, she won't be in the story for long! Just a short while! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was really hard to write! Anyway, tune in some more and tell me what you think of Fina. I'm curious. Also; is Bruce's character original? Or too tweaked?**


	6. Five: Toasty Trouble

_**Those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles' they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not faint. **__Isaiah 40:31_

_**Little Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter Five : Toasty Trouble**_

__It was daylight by the time Bruce finally dropped into bed. He'd written out another note when he'd returned with the unconcious Tara on his shoulder, explaining that Batman had sent her here, where Serafina was residing. He'd talk her through it in the morning. Alfred was awake when he returned.

Two hours later, Bruce was out solid. With at least ten hours lack of sleep and a bruised arm.

Fina's eyes flittered open at half passed six. Rubbing them, she sat up in bed. As custom, Fina pulled the picture of her mother out from under her pillow and kissed it, whispering.

"Morning, Mama."

The big room was still dark. Mr Wayne was asleep in his bed, snoring loudly. She didn't know where Alfred slept; but she figured it was somewhere. Her stomach grumbling, Fina scrambled from the couch. She was about to go look out the window after making her bed, but then froze.

Where. Was. Toasty?

Panic struck over her. Her one true friend, her best amigo, the only thing she'd ever confided to was _gone. _Widening her tear-filled eyes, she frantically searched around the couch. Under, beside, in the cushions, _everywhere. _The stuffed dog she'd loved and cherished was MIA. Her heart almost exploded in her chest. Panicked, scared and frantic, the girl did the only thing reasonable.

She screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" It was a high-pitched shriek; which could only come from a little girl. It echoed across the spacious pent-house from her place on the floor. Tears falling onto her eyes, she kept screaming. It was loud, torturous, and horrific.

Starlted, Bruce Wayne jolted awake to such an extent fell flat on the floor from his bed out of his deep slumber. Groaning, the pampered prince rolled slowly over onto his back, hands over eyes. With a deep and low moan, he sat up, noting how cold the floor was. _Fina._

"Whass the problem?" He mumbled like a drunken idiot. He was sleep deprived and aching; the man needed his sleep. And what on earth could the girl be screaming about?

"Sir?" Alfred stepped out of the adjoining room; clothed in a royal blue terry-clothed rob, scratching his head. During this whole series of events, Fina was still screaming. The dillusional and disarrayed Tara followed out after Alfred, dazed and confused.

"AHH! AHH!" Fina bolted towards Alfred, sobbing, screaming and in a heap. She collided with his legs, wrapping her arms around them. Alfred's eyes widened and he picked up the little girl, trying to stop her shaking body from trembling.

"Ms. Fina, please, calm _down_." Alfred smoothed her hair. "Whatever is the matter?"

She sobbed, trying to breath and speak. "He's g-g-gone!" She bawled.

"Who? Who's _gone_?" Bruce stressed the word, clearly irritated. Getting up off the floor and whipping the sheet on his bed, Tara's eyes widened from sleep. Fina finally quieted, blinking at him. Not noting their surprise, Alfred finally cleared his throat.

"Sir-"

Tara backed up a step. "Oh-oh! Oh!" Shaking her head, she slammed the door to the adjoining room. Confused, Bruce approached them yawning and stretching out his tightened muscles. Fina swallowed and sniffled, still crying. Finally, he looked down.

Clothed in nothing more than a pair of gray cotton pajama bottoms; he must've been a sight. For any young girl; much less a child and a teenager. Moreover his butler. Realizing their state of shock, Bruce quickly grabbed the gray Egyptian cotton robe and slid into it. Tying it securly, he walked over to Fina; still exhausted.

"Wha? What's the problem?" He yawned. "Who's gone?"

She sniffled again, squinting her eyes closed. Then she popped them open and looked at him as if the world had ended. "Toas-s-sty! He's gone, Mr Wayne!" She sobbed again. Blinking and not knowing what else to do, Bruce reached for the girl. She willingly went into his arms.

"Who?" He mouthed to Alfred. Alfred shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Bruce smoothed back her black hair. "Calm down, Fina. Who is Toasty?"

She composed herself to the best of her ability. "He's my-my, my toy! My Mama gave me to him!" She burst out again. "He's _important!_"

"This is what this is over?" Bruce said, confused and frusterated. He set the girl down quickly. "A toy?"

She stopped crying suddenly and looked at him. "What _do _you mean?" She crossed her arms and stared at him. For a minute Bruce blinked and made sure he wasn't back in his childhood. "Toasty is not a _toy _Mr Wayne! He's a perfectly respectable companion!" Such large words for a six-year-old.

Bruce looked to Alfred. "You seen this _perfectly respectable companion?_" He mimicked.

"Yes," Alfred admitted, completely startled. "I took him to be washed."

Fina's face paled. Her mouthed dropped open. "_Washed!_ Are you crazy?" Her tone was angry for a child.

"He's downstairs," Alfred said, looking at Bruce. "In the wash."

Bruce rolled his eyes and knelt. "See? Everything's fin-"

"TOASTY!" She screamed suddenly. "I'm coming!" In a bolt of speed, Fina took off for the door. Her purple, satin nightdress didn't stop her in the least. Bruce lunged for her, hand skimming her elbow. Alfred moved out of the way.

"Stop! Fina!" He called, falling forward. Alfred shuffled for her. She whipped open the door. "Tara! Tara!" Bruce called for the teenager. The door to the room flew open as Bruce got up and ran toward the door, robe untying. Alfred ran for the phone to call the front desk.

"Fina! Fina come back!" Tara called.

But the girl was already to the elevator. Breathing shallowly, she pressed the button at least ten times. The door opened and she stepped inside, not looking at Bruce and Tara; who came running for her. Looking over the buttons, she panicked, pressing the smallest number. It dinged and the elevator jerked down.

"No!" Bruce slammed his fist into the closed doors. It began to go done. Tara collided with him.

"The stairs!"

They couldn't let a perfectly innocent, little girl go downstairs alone! The lobby alone contained hundreds of strangers. No one would be concerned with the fact that Bruce Wayne owned the hotel; it wouldn't stop anyone from snatching her. Plus; who wanted a screaming six-year-old to run downstairs anyway?

They made good time on the stairs. Tara ran ahead of him, sliding down the railing. He was _Batman, _he should've been able to outrun a 16-year-old. But he wasn't Batman today; he was Bruce Wayne. He couldn't exactly hover down the stair-well, could he?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, exposing a bright, rumbling room. Swallowing, Fina's eyes darted around. The room was massive; bigger than Bruce's penthouse. It rumbled with big, white, one-eyed machines which made loud noises which scared her. It sounded like hungry ogres coming to eat her. And Toasty was down here alone?

"Toasty?" She muttered. The room was so big, white, bright. She swallowed and stepped off the elevator. Instantly she thought of him being tossed into one of those machines and getting eaten up by it! It terrified her! She had to rescue her friend. Breaking out into a frightened run, Fina began running down the aisles and aisles of screaming machines, checking each window for the single-buttoned puppy dog.

Tara burst into the laundry room of the hotel, out of breath. Chest heaving, she began looking around frantically for the little girl. Bruce was right behind her; the 20-something year old billionaire pushing past her. Fina'd be lost in here for sure.

"Fina!" Tara called. "Fina!" She cupped her hands around her mouth.

Bruce looked to her. "Go that way," He pointed left. "Wait, Fina!" He spotted black hair and purple satin running down his aisle. Breaking into a run, he went after her, Tara behind him. Both adults caught up with her. She'd stopped. Bruce quickly grabbed and hefted her in his arms by her waist. Frightened, she faught him "Let me go-" She looked up. "Toasty!" She exclaimed.

Bruce looked ahead. There, atop one of the laundry carts, sat the once-brown dog. It wasn't brown anymore, from what he remembered it to be. He set the girl down, and she ran for the tan-colored stuffed animal. Snatching him off the cart, she pressed her cheek into the dog's face, smiling and almost melting into a pool of childish relief. Bruce sighed, relieved. Tara did beside him as well.

"He's alright!" She skipped over to them. "He's alright, Mr Wayne!"

Bruce nodded, pasting a smile on his face just for her. "I'm glad," He sighed. "Now; can we _please _go back upstairs?" He yawned. "So I can get more sleep?"

Tara giggled beside him, unaware of his reasons for lack of sleep.

"Yep." The girl said. Her face was bright red and she panted. "Carry me." She almost pleaded. Bruce nodded, closing his eyes and swiftly scooped her up with one arm. Tired, the little girl rested her head against Bruce's shoulder, looking at Tara. She smiled and closed her eyes when Tara wiggled her fingers. She nuzzled her face into his robe, hiding. Tara yawned and crossed her arms over her chest.

The three of them walked towards the elevator.

**Ha, ha! Yes! Finally, Bruce has some difficulities! This was so long and so hard to write; I hope you enjoyed it. Ha, I can only imagine Bruce's embarrassment! But hey, if I was Tara, I wouldn't be complaining! Please review and God bless!**


	7. Six: Tried Terminator

_**Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth. Psalm 46:10**_

_**Little Blues Eyes**_

_**Chapter 6 : Tried Terminator**_

Uriah pushed open the door to the strip bar, not noting the vulgor music or sights before his eyes. He had one intention and one intention only: to find Daniel Mob was the only thing that could help him get Serafina back. She was only a girl, yes, but if _he_ was on her side, all was lost.

Uriah stormed to the back of the bar, where the tan-suited man sat with three ladies on his arm. Uriah stopped at their booth and slammed his fist on the table, the glasses jumping.

"You said the Bat knew nothing about the operation." He growled.

Meroni smiled. "Good to see you, Uri. Have a seat; sit, sit," The man smiled wickedly and gestured with his cigar. "What do I have the pleasure of this untimely visit?"

"Batman knows?"

Meroni leaned on his elbows. "Who squealed?"

"No one," Uriah said roughly. "One of the girls got away," He sneered. "Another one he took."

The man rolled his eyes. "Eh, we can spare two girls can't we?"

"No!" Uriah ran a hand over the table, causing the glasses to soar off the booth and clatter to the ground. The women shrieked and got up and left them. Meroni sneered. "The one's my daughter!"

"If you cared you wouldn'ta put her in this business, yes?"

Uriah glared. "Get me my girls back. Tara and Serafina. I want them here, at this bar, by Saturday. That gives you four days. No later."

"How much you willin' to give me?"

"2,000. Nothing more, nothing less."

Meroni twirled the cigar in his fingers. "I can get them back," He nodded slowly. "On one condition."

"Waz dat?"

He raised his eyes. "I get Serafina."

**Penthouse; 10:53 a.m.**

Bruce finally rolled out of bed at ten to eleven. Scratching his neck he slipped into a t-shirt and approached the breakfast knook of the penthouse. Alfred was no where to be seen, and Fina was gone. Tara, he assumed, would be taking care of her in the next room. Not bothering to check, Bruce clicked on the TV by the sink.

"What do we have today, Jesse?" He spoke to know one imparticular, referring the the newscaster on the screen. Slipping onto a barstool, he yawned and watched the screen. Nothing had happened the last day; but he had a feeling that going out tonight would bring some chaos. Something was up; he could feel it in his gut.

"Bruce! Bruce!" Suddenly a blur of purple satin shot out from the adjoining room, bobbing curls and all. Alfred stepped out of the room with a tired looking Tara. The bouncing six-year-old scrambled over to him, holding the freshly bathed stuffed animal of which she called Toasty.

"What?" He whined.

She smiled up at him. "Alfred fixed Toasty! He's got two eyes now, see?" She pointed to the freshly sewn black button. "And a full mouth!" Half of the side of the dogs mouth was black, the other a blue color. The child didn't seem to care. Putting his hands over his face, Bruce nodded.

"Great. Fabulous." He said, voice muffled. "Do we got any coffee, Alfred?" He complained; almost sounding as if he were the six-year-old. Fina scurried onto the barstool behind him. The TV babbled on quietly by the sink.

"Bruce I-" The TV suddenly turned up as Alfred backed away from it. Fina queited and everyone turned to the screen. They watched quietly and waited.

"And our lastest story brings us down to Gotham Central Bank;" The reported said. "Where Lyla has the full story."

"Thank you, Jesse," The pretty Asian woman said. "Ever wonder what happened to the infamous Mob; run by Falcone? Well, wonder no longer! The group is back again here at Gotham Central; where eye-witnesses claim they're searching for none other than two young ladies; who they claim to be 'valuable property'..." Some pictures flashed of Daniel Meroni, and then his ex-boss, Falcone. Bruce's eyes widened.

_**Don't let them go, son. Don't let them go anywhere. **_The quiet voice penetrated Bruce's thoughts. Slowly he took in the information on the TV screen.

"These two ladies have been identified as Tar-" The screen went black as Alfred clicked it off suddenly. The tired Tara slid onto a barstool next to Bruce, yawning and tying her red locks up. Fina fingered at Toasty's new buttons as Alfred turned around and raised his eyes.

_I get it, Alfred._

"Well," Alfred cleared his throat. "As it seems we have another guest, what can I do for you, Ms. Owens?"

Tara perked up a little. "A little of that coffee sounds great," She said quietly. "And an explanation."

Bruce nodded. "I can see your point," He said. Bruce got up and retrieved the written note from his nightstand. Flipping it open, he scanned over it. Nothing that could lead to him of course. He handed it to Tara, who flipped it open with two fingers and read over it. She whipped it across the counter.

"Great," she mumbled. "I'm stuck here."

"For the time being," Bruce added. "It won't be that bad, really." He winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well, easy for you to say. You live here. Everything I have is back at the home."

Fina spun on her barstool. "Bruce bought me new clothes! He'll do the same for you, Tarry!" She slid off the stool and ran over to her friend. "C'mon! I'll help you get a bed on the couch next to me!" She pulled Tara's arm. The girl nodded and stepped off the barstool, turning to Bruce.

"What did he tell you?"

Bruce accepted the coffee mug from Alfred; handing her the other. "I'll tell you later," He said. "When she's not around," The girl skipped off toward's the adjoining room.

"Fine. In the meantime," She looked to the bouncing Fina. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry about it." The 16-year-old stretched out her arms. "She's like my sister."

"Done deal," He pointed a finger at her.

Tara smiled. "Gotchya. Hey, Fina! Don't touch anything!" She called, running after the child. "I can't pay for any of this stuff!" Then the door closed quietly.

Bruce sighed. He could rest easy.

**Noon**

"Stop squirming!" Tara ordered the six-year-old. "I'll never get these curls french-braided if you keep squirming! Fina, stop!" She said, raising her voice a little. Now showered in back in her clothes, Tara had taken her red locks and pinned them into a ponytail behind her head. She sat cross-legged on Alfred's bed, Fina standing in front of her, twisting her black curls into an attempted braid.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Fina's hand flew to the side of her head.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd stop moving," Tara informed. "I'm almost finished."

Once she tied off the french braid, the little girl scrambled up next to her. She looked Tara square in the eye and said. "Bruce won't hurt us; will he?"

Caught off guard, Tara fumbled for words, "I-I dunno, Fina. He seems nice enough."

"But I mean, he won't..._touch _me, will he?"

Tara looked down. She was so young to have experienced that pain. "No. I'll make sure he doesn't."

"I miss Daddy," Fina sighed. How she did, Tara had no idea. "I kinda miss Mrs. Holstice too."

Holy Holstice they called her. The cook. "I do too. But, guess what?" Tara climbed off the bed. "We have that nice gentleman out there who'll cook anything for us!" The teenager flashed Fina the rock-on fingers. "Pretty awesome, right?"

"I guess," Fina sighed.

Tara sobered. "Hey;" She said. "I got an idea. Why don't we go out for a walk? I got some money left from the playoff game," She fished in her pants pocket for the ten bucks she had left. "I can get a shirt or something. How about it, Fina?" She flashed the ten bucks to the little girl.

"Sure." She said quietly.

Suddenly the door opened and both girls turned their attention to it. Bruce stepped in. Tara put the money away and grabbed her sweatshirt, and slipped on her now clean sneakers. Flipping her ponytail, she laced up the tie-strings on her sweatshirt.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

She nodded. "I got some cash leftover from a game," She began. "I'm taking Fina and we're getting some air," Tara said calmly. "We'll be back soon."

"Do you have cab fare?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tara nodded.

"Ten bucks should do something, if the time so arises. But otherwise we were just gunna walk."

_**Don't let them,**_Came the soft voice into Bruce's head. "Uh, well," He cocked his head slightly. "I was actually going to take Fina down to the station;" He said quickly. "The Sergant had some questions to ask me about her."

"From Batman, you mean?"

He nodded. Fina's eyes lit up. "Yea. And I wanted to talk to you, Tara," Bruce added. "About some things."

"Oh. Sure. Right after we get back." She smiled, nodding. "Sound good?"

_Not from this end, _"Well-"

"Don't worry," She chuckled. "I'm tougher than I look." She grabbed a sweater from one of the Tiffany bags. "I can take care of us. Everything's good." Tara helped Fina into it and straightened. "We'll be back in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"You got a cell phone?" He asked, following them out. Tara headed for the door and Bruce slipped his hands nervously into his pockets.

"Nope. Sorry." She shrugged. "Uriah never let me have one. Said they drained cash."

"We'll get you one of those," He said quietly. "But here," He walked over the nightstand, Tara closing the door. Fina nagged at her side as she followed him over. "Take this. It'll get you and the kid something to eat." He handed her a fifty from his wallet.

"Sure will. Thanks," She put it into her pocket. "We'll be back. See you later, Mr Wayne!" They ran out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

Something told Bruce he was making a huge mistake.

**Gotham Streets; 12:30 p.m.**

Tara waisted no time. If she was going to get anything for herself to wear, she'd have to go to one of her friends. There was no way she'd go back to Uriah for anything, much less her clothes. Fina walked beside her, hand in hers, as they made their way towards the corner. She'd catch a cab and go to one of her friends house.

**Mob Member Carmen H.**

Behind them, Carmen walked silently, under the alibi of a small business man; in jeans and a suit jacket. He followed the girls from a safe distance, M9 safely in his breast pocket of his jacket. He slipped his sunglasses on and stopped to examine a fruitcart as the girls halted at a corner. He saw the older one slip into the cab, the little one following. The yellow van pulled from the curb and quickly Carmen quickly gave the information to one of the other mob-members.

**Mob Member Erica O.**

Erica recalled the information given to her by Carmen. She slipped into a cab and instructed the driver to follow the van. She followed them down the street a ways, and then left. They stopped shortly at an apartment building, where the girls exited. Tara Owens, she knew the older one as, led the little girl up the steps. They vanished into the building. Erica felt for her Winchester which rested securly in her silver clutch purse. Her heels clacked on the cement steps.

**Tara Owens**

Tara had an uneasy feeling inside her; like they were being watched. She didn't let it bother her. Quickly asking for one of her friends' room; she thanked the secretary and pulled the lagging Fina towards the elevator. Fina stopped abruptly.

"Wait!" She called. "Toasty! I dropped him!" The girl frantically looked around her, spinning in circles. Tara rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping down in front of her. "He's gone!" The girl began to sob loudly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Tara comforted. "We'll find him, Ok?"

Fina sniffled and nodded. "Ok"

**Erica **

Quickly walking through the revolving doors, Erica peered over her sunglasses to the wailing sound of a girls voice. She stopped suddenly, busying herself with her hair while watching. It was the two girls, next to the elevator. Tara comforted the crying child. Erica spotted her chance.

Slowly and cleverly, she reached inside her clutch.


	8. Seven: Tara's Plan

_**And straightaway the father of the child cried out and said with tears "Lord, I believe; help though mine unbelief!" Mark 9:24**_

_**Little Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter 7 : Tara's Plan**_

Tara looked into the pleading eyes of the little girl with black hair. Tara knew she was aching inside; her closest friend which meant everything to her had disappeared. She looked around the lobby. She saw no Toasty. She dare not say anything because Fina would begin to scream bloody murder. The girl was already trembling.

Flexed, Tara tried to calm her.

"Excuse me?" Came the soft female voice. Tara looked up at the pretty black haired Asian woman. She smiled gently to them. "Is this what your looking for?" She extended the stuffed animal as Fina turned around. Suddenly her tears stopped and a smile replaced her wrinkled brown. She lunged for the dog.

Without being told, the child thanked the woman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped up and spun around, clutching the dog. Tara straightened, relieved.

"Thanks," She said quietly, grabbing Fina's hand. Tara turned to go. "I appreciate it."

The woman stepped up behind Tara and grabbed her shoulder. "One more step and your spine drops to the floor." She hissed. Tara froze. She looked over her shoulder, flexed and confused.

"What do you mea-"

"Get walkin', out the doors," The woman whispered. "No noise, capeesh?"

Tara nodded slowly, leading the band out towards the doors. "I thought we were going to see Pavla!" Fina complained. "Aren't we?"

"N-no," Tara said shakily. The black gun dug deeper into her back. "Not right now, Fina."

Fina pulled out her lower lip. "But I wanted to see Pavla!" She whined.

"Fina! Shh!" Tara barked.

The woman grinned wickedly. "See that Seville? Get in. No funny business," She croaked. "Keep the kid quiet, understand?"

Tara nodded slowly.

**Cave**

"Tara Eloise Owens; 16-years old, red-haired 120 pounds. Her parents Gillette and Paula Owens; location Phoenix Arizona." Gordon said over the phone that afternoon. "She's a Gotham Central High School student; 10th grade. Licensed to drive. Anything else you need to know?"

"Why isn't she in Phoenix?"

He clucked his tongue. "I dunno...oh. The school-files say that she was here for schooling purposes. Until she graduated;" He sighed. "Anything else?"

"No; I think that's it, Sergeant," Bruce said. "Thanks."

"You sure you're alright there, Mr Wayne?"

Bruce sighed deeply. "I just think I'm in way over my head."

Gordon chuckled.

"Waaaaay over my head."

He laughed. "Well, if you need anything, let me know, ok?"

"Yep. Sure thing, Sergant."

The call ended.

It had been an hour already. Bruce was worried about Fina and Tara; though he was more concerned with Fina. For some reason, the six-year-old was attaching to him; and he was beginning to attach to her. It was odd; they'd only met just two days ago. But he'd developed a bond with her. Maybe it was just his nature.

But then again; maybe it wasn't.

Bruce sensed that it was something deeper than that. He told himself that she just liked him and that he was good with kids. This wasn't the case. He feared it was something deeper: a deep-rooted fear that had changed their outlooks on life. She of men; him of failure and defeat. They both shared the same fear inside of them; haunted eternally. Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. What was he going to do with this little girl?

He knew something was wrong.

"God, forgive me," Quickly Bruce grabbed his jacket, Tara's file, and his keys from the counter. Slipping into the leather, he swallowed and hustled towards the lift. "I've disobeyed you."

And he knew he had.

**Tara**

Tara felt the sweat trickle down her back. She gulped, allowing her body to tremble. Fina; unaware of the situation at hand, babbled on and on endlessly. If only life were that simple. Tara swallowed as the green Seville pulled to the curb. Her mouth felt like she'd eaten cotton balls for lunch. The gun dug deeper into her spine.

_What are you doing? Didn't Komomoto teach you anything? Get yourself out of this, Tara! _She chided herself. What would her karate teacher say? She pulled herself together, ending the conversation in her head. This was different than a mock situation. It was real.

_She has a gun. _Tara told herself. It was impossible to avoid injury. She thought the process through. One low kick to the woman's legs, she'd soar backwards and the gun would be history. That would give Fina and Tara a good head start. But did the woman have her finger on the trigger? It was a risky situation. But; what about Bruce? How would he ever find them?

Tara decided quickly.

"Atta girl," the woman snickered behind them lowly. "No funny business." Her accent was deep, untrained American. Tara swallowed again, this time mustering up all the courage she possessed. Her life could end if she moved. Both their lives could end if she got into that car. Was she selfish or selfless?

_You can do this..._ She breathed slowly, trying helplessly to calm herself. Everything within Tara's body ached with a deep fear for her own life. But what what about the kid? She didn't even know what was going on. _...you can, Tara. You can! On three. One, two... _Tara took in a breath and braced herself. She stopped and in one big motion she shouted.

"Three!"

In a bolt of lightning, Tara pushed Fina to the side, dropping into a crouch and balancing on her toes and wrists. She extended her left leg out in a kick and swung herself around. The woman fired a round into the air, the gun spitting to life. She then fell backwards against a street lamp. It didn't work!

Tara swore under her breath.

Instantly, the woman reloaded. Tara charged for her, grabbing the woman's hand and fighting for the gun. Instantly the women used Tara's anger against her, swinging her into a head-lock. Choking and gasping for air, Tara looked to Fina.

"R-Run..." She said as loudly as she could. "Run!"

The crowd around them cowered and took off in all directions. Fina, wide-eyed and pale, spun around and took off. Tara then jabbed her elbow into the woman's side, then slammed her foot into the woman's. The woman cringed, doubled over, releasing Tara. Grabbing the woman's arm, Tara spun, bringing the woman's arm over her shoulder and her body on Tara's back. She flung the woman foreward with all her might, sending her flying into a parked Explorer. Looking frantically for the gun, Tara saw it and kicked it into the busy street. She then took off after Fina; now disappearing into the crowds. She didn't stop until a block away.

"Fina! Fina!" Tara panted. "Fina, stop!"

She rounded the corner after the little girl, who was faster than she let on. Quickly sliding to a stop, she spotted Fina, sliding down the brick wall and sobbing, stuffing Toasty's paw into her mouth. A relieved Tara jogged up to her and picked her up.

"Hey, hey," She whispered. "It's ok, I'm fine," She murmured to the sobbing girl. Her hand shook in Tara's. "Let's go home, ok?"

"No!" She screamed. "Don't take me back! You can't! Daddy will kill me!" She sobbed louder. Tara knelt and looked around the corner of a bakery building. No sign of the woman. She sighed and decided they'd better split and head for Bruce's.

"I'm not taking you home," The strawberry blond whispered. "We're going back to Bruce's, ok, Fina?" She straightened and pulled the child along until they broke into a run. Fina sniffled at her side. Tara herself wanted to cry. Trying to pull her scrambling thoughts together, she decided on the only rational thing to do. She needed to talk to Batman and get the full story. It was the only way she knew what they were dealing with.

Quickly, she made her way off Broadway Avenue and back towards Bruce's penthouse.


	9. Eight: Carded

_**Now faith is the substance of all things hoped for, the evidence of things unseen. **__Hebrews 11:1_

_**To all the editors:**__ Hey, everyone, thanks for the help! I'm trying my hardest to work on the grammar. It's really hard for me. Beta is really hard for me to do, and I can't download anything without a virus protector. Sorry again!_

_**Sorry, this is short!**_

**Little Blues Eyes**

**Chapter 8 : Carded**

Meroni pulled the collar of his trenchcoat up around his neck. He tried to shrink in the warmness of the jacket, regretting his decision to help the crazy man called Uriah Griffyn. Shaking off his regrets, Meronic shuffled across the soggy planks of the docks. A fog horn blew somewhere on the distance of the harbor, and a seagul screamed in the night. Meroni hurried his pace.

"Ah, Daniel Meroni! How nice of you to drop by," The voice was insanely close, and insanely disturbing. Daniel stopped and turned to the left, hurrying behind some crates, trying to find the voice. His stomach did flips inside him. "What can I do you for?"

"Show yourself," he growled. "I won't talk to an invisible man."

The voice chorlted and a few steps shook the boards beneath him. Meroni turned around, watching the shadow which had just appeared. Meroni followed it with his eyes. The echoing off the walls of the abandoned warehouse told Meroni how close he really was. This wasn't no trick. The man was right there.

"As you wish." He stepped into the dim light of the flourescent, outdoor lighting. Meroni gasped quietly and stopped himself from taking a step back. Composing himself, he cleared his throat and pressed his knuckles into his mouth. "Why so serious, Meroni? You can laugh; laugher's my middle name."

"No, it's not that..." He said roughly. "...that's not what I'm here for." he pulled two pictures out of his coat pocket and handed them to the man. With a gloved hand, he reached out and took them. With the other, he slicked back his ridiculoulsy green hair. "This is what I need you to get."

The clown's eyes raised. "Ohhhhh...runaway's? Classic." He chortled, making a face. "Oh, she's cute. Very cute. I don't see the resemblance though..."

"No!" Meroni shouted. The man winced. "They aren't mine! I need you t get them and bring them here, by Saturday. That's three days, clown. Three. Tres. You count that high?"

The purple-clad clown laughed, tossing the pictures into the water beside him. "You drive a hard bargain, Daniel." he rubbed his white chin. "But, yes, yes, I'll see to your request." he raised an eye. "But I get half of whatever you're getting."

Meroni winced and sighed deeply. "Fine." He growled through his teeth. "Them. Here, at midnight on Friday. Don't be late clown," Meroni pushed by him, "don't be late."

"Nice doin' business with you," the clown slipped a card into his pocket. "See you Friday." He waved and slipped back into the shadows, the ridiculous form of a man disappearing into the night. Meroni grabbed the card and looked at it.

The Joker.


	10. Nine: Midnight Meeting

_**I am with you, and will protect you wherever you go. **__Genesis 28:15_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 9 : Midnight Meeting**

Bruce tapped his fingers on the counter, taking a deep drink of the amber colored liquid from the crystal glass, staring deeply into the window which overlooked the city. Smog encircled the sky like a blanket, dancing around the many sized buildings, cloaking his view of millions of people below on the streets.

Tara and Fina among them.

He couldn't help but worry for them. They were children still. Tara hardly knew how to care for herself, much less a child. He pressed a fist to his forehead. Bruce regretted dragging her into this. Regretted meeting Gordon that day. Regretted seeing _her._

"Master Bruce?" Came Alfred's British accent. "You might want to watch this." Bruce got up and took another long drink from the glass. Shoving it into Alfred's hand, he raised his eyes and set his elbows on the island across from the mini kitchen. Sighing, he cranked up the volume.

"...our next story brings us downtown Gotham City on Broadway Avenue, where a shooting incident has Gothamites cringing. One eye witness from SunRay Apartments recalls the story with us today," The man put the mike to the older man's face. "Tell us what you saw, Mr. Jennings."

The man cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, it was quite somethin' really. Two youngsters; one about drivin' age and the other barely old enough to count," He scratched his beard.

"And what happened."

"The kid was screamin'," He shrugged. "and a dark haired foreigner woman was talking to them and whatnot." Bruce's attention spiked. "Then next thing I know there's shooting outside the building. Everyone panicked when they saw the gun," He shrugged. "But that girl sawed into her with fancy fightin' moves and whatever else there was." He furrowed his brow. "Glad to know someones watching out for themselves."

"The shooter was identified by Police as Erica Orang, an Asian sniper from Asia known largely to be associated with the infamous Mob, run by Daniel Meroni. It is recorded that she had attempted a kidnapping of these two ladies,"

Two pictures flashed onto the screen. Bruce looked at them from the bottom of his glass, eyes widened. He took a shocked step backwards, liquor sloshing into his eyes. With a yelp, he whipped the glass across the room. With one hand on his left eye, he peared at the screen in a blurry haze. Alfred aided him.

"Tara and Fina," He mumbled. Alfred gave a slight nod, clicking off the TV. They'd made the news, that was for sure. Fina's father would hear about it for sure, and he'd go around asking questions. Most likey hurt a few people as well. Bruce cursed under his breath.

_**You should listen, my son. **_

Bruce nodded and tried opening his burning eyes. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed, pushing himself from the counter. He fumbled through the penthouse looking for his keys and his jacket. When he finally had them, and his vision began to clear, he headed towards the door. Putting a hand on the knob, he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be back, Alfre-"

_Thunk!_

Yelping, Bruce fell flat on his back, pain overcoming his head. Black splotch's danced across his burning eyes, and he put his hands to his forehead, rolling over onto his side while moaning. He heard two gasps, and then felt a body drop down next to his. Deliriously looking at the figure, the smell of peaches and perfume overcame his senses.

"Mr Wayne! I- oh my gosh, are you O.K.? I'm sorry!" It was the familiar voice of Tara Owens, and then a rustling above him. Alfred was putting his jacket under his head. A shaky little hand took hold of Bruce's; soft and tender. He looked to the side to see the wide-eyed, pale and shaking Fina. Sighing, he put his hand to her cheek.

"Hey, sport," He said quietly. "You look terrible. You alright?"

She shook her head slowly.

Tara fumbled beside him. "I-I'm so sorry, Mr Wayne! I-I didn't mean to-I mean...uh...well, I oh uh I'm sorry," She said, voice over come with panic. Once the dots stopped flashing across his eyes, Bruce saw that her face was red and she was crying, "I'm such an idiot," She mumbled.

"What on earth is going on?" Alfred asked quietly. Bruce opened his burning eyes and blinked a few times, and then noted that the world had stopped spinning. The throbbing in his head was intense, but he'd live. Slowly sitting up, Alfred and Tara seized his arm. He stabled himself and moaned.

"You don't wanna know," Tara said quietly, sniffling. "I'm such a moron," Then she cursed under her breath. Bruce turned his head to look at Fina, who trembled quietly next to him. She wasn't crying. The girl must've been in shock.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hold up a minute," he said, waving his hands in front of his face. "What was that all about?" He pointed to the TV. "You two..." he pointed to each of them. "Were on the news. What happened?" He demanded. Tara looked at him a minute, then buried her face in her palms, sobbing. Bruce was shocked.

"I-It's m-m-my fault," she cried. "A-almost g-got us k-killed," She said through her hands. "S-shooting at us, trying to k-kidnap m-me; h-h-her," she fumbled around for the words. Bruce got up on his knees and looked at her. Alfred shuffled over to Fina and picked up the trembling child. "All m-my fault," Tara muttered. "All my fault." She looked up at him.

"Hey, nothing is your fault," Bruce said, trying to find the words to comfort her. She was shaking violently now, her sweater dotted with light traces of blood. Her back shook with each sob, until he finally didn't know what else to do but put his arms around her. She fell into his, sobbing hysterically now. "It was bad luck, Tara."

She looked up at him. "N-no! If I was more responsible," She sniffled. "I-I wouldn't h-have said anyt-thing to her."

"Who was it?" he asked again, to make sure. "Someone you know?"

Tara shook her head. "N-no."

"You positive?"

Tara nodded. "F-friend o-of U-Uriah," She squeaked. "S-seen her before, don't know h-her name." Once she took a few breathes, she began to settle. Bruce sat her up straight and looked into her puffy eyes, heart swelling for her. It was awkward, playing father, but he was trying his best. "S-she tried to kill us," She said quietly. Bruce looked down and then back up at her. It was getting too dangerous. Apparently her father had connections. With someone.

"No one is going to kill you." He said bluntly.

Tara's eyes watered again and she began to cry.

**GCPD Building, Interrogation**

James Gordon paced in the dimly lit room in front of the Asian woman; who's black hair hung in damp strands by her face. She was handcuffed, slunching over the desk. They'd been at this for hours. Last he recalled they'd past the two hour mark almost forty-five minutes ago. Kicking the chair back, he slid into it, rubbing his temples.

"I'll ask again, Erica. Who sent you to get the two girls?"

He said coldy and mechanically. He looked up at her, letting his glasses slide against the steel desk. He was starving, frustrated and tense. This Asian was well trained at interrogation. He'd been asking the same question over and over.

Erica was silent.

"Tell me!" Gordon's fist slammed against the table, and he stood quickly from his chair, kicking it backwards. "Tell me who sent you, Orang!" Erica flinched slightly, but not by much. She pursed her lips together and sneered at him.

She was silent.

Cursing under his breath, Gordon lost all patients. Pounding over to the other wall, he looked into it, chest heaving. He would be off duty in fifteen minutes. He needed the information to give to Batman later that night. And Bruce Wayne needed to know. He had alot of contacts to make, and this Asian wasn't helping.

"Tell me, blast you!" Not thinking, Gordon pulled his revolver from his belt, pointing it at her. Erica's head jerked up and she stared wide-eyed at the weapon. Gordon pulled the hammer back, cocking the weapon. It shook with his fury as sweat formed under his nose. Her face paled. "Tell me who sent you," He rasped darkly.

"Are you going to shoot me, Sergeant?" She asked, accent thick. "Wouldn't that be murder?" She asked quietly.

Apparently she was beginning to get uncomfortable. Taking a few steps towards his, he focused his aim on the chair leg. Squeezing the trigger, the gun spit to life, firing a round into the wood. She screamed. the wooden leg splintering. She tumbled fore ward, smacking her head onto the steel table, then slumped to the floor, hands behind her back now. She moaned.

"You missed." She rasped dryly.

Gordon pulled the hammer again. "I won't next time."

She glared up at him. "You wouldn't shoot me."

"Try me." He pulled up his aim. She flinched. "Tell me who sent you!" He hollered.

"Fine!" She shouted up at him, spitting some blood from her mouth. "It was Meroni! He told us to get the kids to him by tonight!" Erica shouted loudly at him.

"How much did he offer?" Gordon demanded.

"43 hundred." She said bitterly.

Gordon pressed the gun into his belt. "Where and when?"

"We had to bring them to the docks at midnight," she glared up at him. "Alive. If we didn't; he said he'd kill us."

"When was this?"

"Tuesday." She spat back.

Gordon sneered at her. "Your lucky it's seven o'clock," He said huskily. "Get yourself up." He turned to leave the interrogation room. "I'll send a guard." He slipped out the door, slamming it behind him. He whipped out his cell and thumbed his men into the room.

"Wayne here." Came the familiar voice over the line. Gordon hurried up the steps and into the main lobby.

"Wayne, this is Gordon, down at GCPD."

"Sergant."

He waved his men out of his office. "I've got news on the girls."

"Really."

"You might want to bring them down here."


	11. Ten: Meroni and Uriah

_**Honor and majesty are before him; strength and beauty are in his sanctuary. **__Psalm 96:6_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 10 : Uriah and Meroni**

**GCPD Parking Lot, that afternoon**

Bruce pulled the 1969 Camaro to a stop in the GCPD parking lot. He shifted it into park and let his hands slide from the wheel. He looked through the rear-view to see Fina gripping tightly to the seatbelt. He sighed quietly. Then he looked at Tara, head tilted towards the glass. Reaching for the keys, he seized them and twirled the set around his pointer finger.

"Alright, ladies;" He said casually. "We ready to do this?"

Tara swallowed and unbuckled her belt. "I guess." She opened the door and got out of the sportscar, opening Fina's door. Bruce got out as well, and locked the doors. Fina rushed over to him, grabbing his leg and looking up.

"Fina," Tara shook her head slightly. She extended her hand and Fina shook her head violently. Bruce gave Tara a panicked look as Fina outstretched her arms to him.

"Carry me?" She questioned quietly.

Bruce puffed out a breath. "Sure thing, kiddo." He said quietly. Bruce picked up the girl, swung her onto his left side, and stuffed his keys into his coat-pocket. Tara walked beside him, head bent down to look at the ground. They hurried towards the building.

**An hour later**

"...that leaves us with the attempted kidnapping," Gordon slapped a file onto the desk in front of Bruce, who reached for it. Tara sat in her chair, looking bored and tired. Fina sat over by the window, looking out and down. "Erica Orang. She's an illegal immigrant from Asia. A sniper for the Asian Jungle Team; a top-secret, elite force who say they protect the unknown tribes of Asia. It's a bunch of balony, of you ask me." Gordon seated himself across from Bruce.

"What's she doing here?" Bruce asked, leafing through the file.

"She came over with her son, who was killed in an shooting accident. She began working for the Mob; and was at one point Meroni's squeeze. Then she drifted from it and did her own work for awhile. Now, well, Meroni hired her for the job."

"I see," Bruce nodded, rubbing his chin and raising his eyes. "How is Meroni intertwined with Fina? Do you know?"

Gordon nodded. "Figured you ask that one," He sighed. "We sent one of our guys undercover." He pulled another file out from one of his desk drawers. "CJ. He went to Meroni and offered his services for the job. He was hired and traced the girls there. You can talk to him downstairs, once we get there." He steepled his fingers under his nose. "Uriah's a pretty well-known guy. He's been around awhile."

"I bet." Bruce whispered. "But how does Meroni know about them?"

Gordon sighed. "Meroni used to be one of the big customers for Uriah when a Tammy Lovejoy was around. Lovey was name," He shrugged. "Meroni left when-"

"Lovejoy? Tammy Lovejoy?" Tara perked at the name. An entirely new look washed over her. The air about her changed as well. "I know her."

Gordon and Bruce looked to her.

"You do?" Bruce asked.

She nodded. "I was eight when she worked there," She ran her hands through her hair. "She got pregnant by Uriah as far as I know;" She shrugged. "She ran when she had the baby. Uriah adopted the baby."

"Why? How did he get the clearance?" Gordon asked.

Tara looked down. "She was a alcoholic. Unstable. Insane. No one knows where she is. Uriah said the baby was his."

"Tammy Lovejoy you said?" Bruce reminded Gordon. The man nodded and picked up the recevier.

"She was with Meroni for awhile," Tara shrugged. "I remember her sneaking out with him when he was younger. She got into some trouble. Got caught a few times, went to jail."

"I see," Gordon set the receiver down once he heard this. "She was one of Meroni's girls."

Bruce rubbed his temples. "Explaining why Meroni has contacts with Uriah."

"They aren't friends," Tara judded in. "Uriah was in love with Tammy," she wrinkled her nose. "Tammy hated him. Uriah didn't like Meroni, as far as I can remember. Bloodied his lips a few times."

"But why would Meroni have sent Erica to do the dirty work?" Gordon pondered. "It doesn't make since, if Uriah hated him."

They all sat silently for a minute. Bruce internally saught God for some kind of clarity to the subject. Meroni and Uriah had gotten on each other's bad side over a women; and Tammy left the picture after a baby was born. Uriah had taken the baby and claimed it as his own, hoping that Tammy would return after she knew the baby was safe. What had happened with Meroni? Bruce looked over at Fina, who swung her legs back and forth in the chair, twittling her thumbs. How did she fit into this?

"How did Meroni drift out?" He voiced. Tara shrugged.

"I'd guess they broke up after she told him about her pregnancy," Tara shrugged. "I sure would."

"But why you? How do you two intertwine with this?" Bruce asked again, gesturing between Fina and her.

"Fina's his kid," Tara challenged. "Wouldn't you want yours back too?"

Bruce sighed deeply.

Gordon began pacing, hands behind his back. "Unless..." He stopped, snapping his fingers. "That's it! It has to be," He shook his head. "It makes since."

"What does?" Bruce demanded.

Gordon sat on the edge of his desk. "The only reason Uriah is so hot about this is because he wants Fina back, for business purposes."

"Of course," Bruce made a face. "Tell me something I don't know, chief."

"But why would Meroni help Uriah out if he hated him?" Gordon's eyes raised. Bruce got up, tapping his fingers against the file. He looked out the window, thinking deeply. Good question.

"...he would," Tara finished the thought. "If he wanted something to do with the kid," her eyes widened. "With Fina..."

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking," Bruce spun around and looked at Tara. Her attention diverted to Fina. Gordon and Bruce turned to look at her as well. The oblivious child was busy spinning one of her shortened curls on her finger to notice. "Are you?"

"Are you suggesting that Fina could possibly be Meroni's child?" Gordon said, shocked. Tara nodded slowly twirling her hair on her finger as well.

"It makes since. Tammy told Meroni it was his kid and he got mad, probably scaring her off," Bruce began to sum it up. "And then she had the baby, and went splitsville. Uriah took the kid, hoping to get her back," he nodded slowly. "And she never came back."

"But what about Meroni?" Gordon said, frusterated.

"It's his chance to get the kid back," Bruce said, and Tara shot up from her seat. "Explaining why he sent Erica after her." Bruce's face flushed. "He wants to take her back from Uriah for revenge!"

"But...why doesn't he take him to court for it?" Tara asked, face beginning to pale. Gordon stepped up with the legality end of it.

"Both of the men have dirty records," he nodded. "they'd never stand a chance in court. Both of them would be hauled off, once the judge saw their records, and the kid would be sent to Child Services. It all makes since. But what about more outside contacts?" Gordon added. "Surely Uriah would have a plan B."

Bruce slapped the file on his desk. In one swift movement, he grabbed his jacket and swung Fina up into his arms. Grabbing Tara's arm, he began to pull them from Gordon's office. They needed to get somewhere safe. Tara and Fina needed to be split up, for that purpose. Stopping short, he turned to Gordon and swallowed.

"Get Tara's parents contacted," he said quickly.

"You do relize these girls need protection," Gordon stepped towards them. "The Mob is bigger than you think."

"I know," Bruce nodded. _I know for a fact. _"I have the perfect place. Don't worry."

Gordon nodded. "We're planning to meet Meroni on the docks at midnight since Erica squealed. I was thinking about bringing them," he shook his head. "I assume that wouldn't be good."

"Good assumption." Bruce gave him a firm nod. "Thanks for your help, Sergeant. But I can handle it from here. You just worry about Meroni and Griffyn," Fina tugged on Bruce's shirt. He looked into her piercing blue eyes. What was she thinking? "I got this."

"You sure?"

Bruce nodded, making his way down the hall. "Positive."

_This is what I'm here for._


	12. Eleven: The Ghost of Josephine

_**My heart took delight in all my work, and this was the reward for all my labor. **__Ecclesiates 2:10_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 11 : The Ghost of Josephine**

__**Somewhere in Gotham, 3:30 p.m.**

The darkness of the warehouse actually prooved welcoming, if you weren't picky about it. It oozed all the fear out of you once you'd accustomed yourself to it. For the purple-suited, green haired clown, it was home. Until the cops came and took it from him anyway. But when had that happened? Never.

Shuffling a deck of Joker cards in his hands, the grinning goon paced back and forth, footsteps echoing off the empty walls. It was actually boring without anything to shoot at or toture, capture or run from. It made life less exciting just sitting around and stewing on the fact that you were doing a job for one of your enemies.

Wrinkling his grinning face, he pondered _why _ he was actually doing this. It was out of revenge, yes, but was there any other reason? Not for the fun of it, no, but for something else. It escaped the clown's mind. It was eating him inside and out. Why had he decided to accept the offer from Daniel Meroni anyway? It didn't seem _fun. _And everything he did was to please his deranged mind. This really wasn't for his benefit, but for Meroni's. Why had he agreed to it?

Simply because it was a twist. Joker enjoyed the smell of fear wafting from people; with a mixture of sweat and tangy blood thrown into the loop. If everyone was afraid, well, he could live at peace. Bringing was one thing, but being fear was another. He enjoyed being people's fear. He'd killed countless souls, stole outrageous amounts, and tortured dozens. Simply because he liked it.

But why would he do it?

Because he could? Or because it was a chance to scare someone and make the evening news? No; it wasn't that. He liked the twist: capturing two girls, one teenage and the other a child, screaming in fear for anyone who would be brave enough to help them. Joker liked the idea of bringing two babes to their knees in obedience and fear in him. He also liked that fact that money was involved. Alot of it. The chance to avenge the name he'd forgotten about so much. To show the parents of two girls what it meant to loose someone you loved. That was why he was doing this.

For his daughter.

Pacing the cement floors continually, Joker shook his head back and forth. It was a haunting thought; the think he was that close to actually seeing her. She was so far away, but so close. He'd thought about her as soon as he saw the picture of the teenager. She came flooding back at him, like a wave of forgotten memories coming crashing down on his thoughts. Joker thought he could get rid of her. Now he knew he couldn't. Her death was the only thing that he thought about now. Not money, not power, not the pleasure of seeing people cower. It was her. She plagued his very being; like ghost from years ago that had come back to haunt him. The ghost from christmas past, almost.

The ghost of Josephine "Joker".

_**I'm sorry it was short! I don't have much time right now, but I decided to update! Look forward to more! Sorry again!**_


	13. Twelve: Piecing it Together

_Though He slay me, yet I will trust Him. __**Job 13:15**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 12 : Piecing it Together**

**Penthouse, that night**

Bruce quickly gathered what he'd need for his drive to the construction site. Grabbing his keys and jacket, along with his cell phone, he headed towards the door, snatching an apple from the bowl on the counter.

They'd had a sucessful afternoon with Gordon, Bruce getting all the information he'd need to crack this thing wide open. Meroni and Uriah where in cahoots, that was for sure. They were the main target Batman would need to hit to get them both busted, as well as the Mob. It was the perfect answer Bruce needed to get this case over with. That way the rest of the girls could enroll in Child Services, and Tara could go to Phoenix. And Fina could find her mother. The thought of her leaving stirred something in him that he didn't want stirred.

As he was headed towards the door, Tara and Fina came running up to him, Tara demanding where he was going and when he'd be coming back. Fina had apparently refused to go to bedyet , hence her pajama top and jeans.

"I'll be back later, _mother_," Bruce answered Tara sarcastically. "Don't answer the phone, unless it's me or Gordon. And lock the door. Alfred will be around if you need him," Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "I promise I'll be back later."

"Don't leave, Mr Wayne!" Fina said, a sob escaping her as she hugged his leg. "Don't leave!"

He pulled her back and knelt to come eye-to-eye. "I remember that Batman told me how brave you were when you met him," Bruce smiled softly to her. "You remember?"

Fina nodded slowly.

"I need you to be brave now." he got up and turned to Tara. "Don't hesitate to call if something happens. No chances, got it?"

She nodded. "Alright."

Bruce gave a satisfied nod and stepped over the threshold. "I'll be back later! If Gordon asks," he backed down the hall. "tell him at doing business!"

"Okay!" Fina called, obviously unaware of the directions.

Then he stepped into the elevator and rode it down, jogging across the lobby and out to the parking lot, where he slipped into his Ferarri and drove off.

**GCPD Building, that same time**

SergeantJames Gordon slipped on his tan trenchcoat, looking at his watch in the process. It was almost 9:30 that night, and the Department's Building had closed up, except for the emergency level which was always open. His office had just darkened as he past the light-switch, and locked the door before briskly walking down the door.

"Sergeant," came the call when he reached the emergency level where his unit would be ready. "we're all ready to depart."

"Good," Gordon gave a firm nod, reaching behind the secretary's desk for a file. "I want extra rounds on everyone and a barricade at every corner of the perimeter," he stated roughly. "No chances, Montoya."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." She staulked off to do his bidding.

They'd sent CJ back to Meroni, where he'd gotten another job offer. Of course he'd declined, coming back to them and telling them where he was supposed to meet. That gave the Gordon the tip-off he needed to set his unit up. Also, CJ had informed them that the tables had twisted yet again. Meroni had been on the phone with someone. Thankfully CJ's recorder had picked up every word. Thankfully they'd been able to trace Meroni's phone since CJ gave then the number, and they'd been able to crack that twist wide open. It was the old FingerHut building down onRoseland. Another unit was heading there now. Now, slapping the file closed, Gordon turned and reached for his M9, slamming a round into the magazine which rested in the handle. He put it back in his holster and pushed out the glass doors, where squad cars awaited his signal.

"Alright, get alert people!" Gordon hollared. "Let's bust this wide open!" He slipped into a squad car and slammed the door closed, ordering the driver to take point. With a slam on the accelorator pedal and the screaming of sirens, they were on their way.

Meroni and Uriah where as good as toast.

**Gotham streets, 10:02 p.m.**

The quiet hum of Batman's cylce wound it's way cleverly and slyly throughout the back alleys of Gotham's streets. Thankfully Gordon had called him to tell him where the action would take place. It was at Gotham's very own harbor, where Batman was sure Meroni and Uriah would be meeting. It was Friday evening, and at midnight Meroni was supposed to drop off the girls to Uriah. The deal would then close.

They'd only forgotten one important detail: The girls.

Batman had kept a close frequency on Gordon's squads, which had been dubbed Black Prince I and II. Squad II was headed for Roseland, where Gordon had picked up another lead to the Meroni/Uriah case. The other, Gordon's squad, was headed for the harbor, where Batman was speeding to now. Hopefully he'd arrive before Gordon and have time to check it out.

Once he finally arrived at the harbor, Batman hid his cycle between two large shipping crates, 150 yards from the meeting point. Engaging the emergency systems, he fled the cycle and rounded around the crates, then expertly and quietly made his way up. Once he reached the stop, he knelt and activated his night-vision goggles, looking over the docks for two figures which would be Meroni and Uriah. He saw some seaguls, and a guard dog which was out cold, and nothing more.

He switched spots. He rotated every minute to a different observation point, to make sure he had all the angles taken care of. When he saw nothing half an hour later, Batman was beginning to doubt the information given to him. Was Gordon positive he'd given the right directions.

"Figures, I'd-" he muttered to himself. He was cut short.

"Keep up the pace, Meroni." Batman froze, looking over the edge of the crate. He focused-in his night-vision goggles and spied the two culprits. One he knew was Meroni, but the other he couldn't identify. He knew what Uriah looked like in photograph, but not in person. Recalling the pictures he'd seen, he observed the man next to Meroni. It had to be him.

_Bingo._

Taking the goggles off, Batman quietly lept over to another crate, getting closer to the men. He listened to their conversation, positive that they couldn't see him in his cover of darkness. Once he knew he couldn't hear anything, Batman dropped to the other side of the crate, feet hitting the docks soundlessly. He quietly snuck around the corner until he could hear them openly. He listened.

"I said I wanted the girls by midnight."

"It isn't midnight yet." Meroni snapped back. Batman listened quietly.

A heavy sigh. "I'll say again. Do you have the blasted girls or not?"

Silence.

"Do you!" Uriah demanded. Bruce heard the shuffling of feat. Struggle. He forced himself to stay. Kneeling and listening, he steadied his breathing. Meroni answered with a tremble in his voice. Only a slight one.

"I have a man working on it!" He hissed.

_That would the other rendezvous point, _Batman noted. His cape fluttered quietly in the wind coming off the water. He felt a chill run up his spine as the next sentance came out.

"Who?" Uriah demanded, anger evident in his voice.

"I got the best," Meroni snickered. "to cover my tracks. I can't risk the cops on my trail, Griffyn."

_Too bad for you, _Batman chuckled slightly.

"I don't care! Where are they, Daniel? Who has my kid?" more shuffling footsteps. "I want my daughter back." Batman with-held from running around the corner and socking them square in their criminal faces. He listened again, eyes narrowing. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't Meroni telling?

"He'll have them tonight," Meroni whispered harshly. "He'll be here."

Uriah wasn't satisfied. Neither was Batman. "Who? Who'll be here tonight?"

Meroni laughed. "My guy. He's working on it. I swear to you, Uriah, he'll have them."

"Why should I believe you?" he snarled.

Silence hovered over the two men. Then a slam crashed against the metal crate, causing Batman to spin around. It vibrated, as if someone had slammed something into it. Batman steadied himself and took a calming breath. No one other than Meroni and Uriah. Then he heard a gasp and moan.

Uriah and slammed Meroni into the crate.

"WHO!" Uriah screamed.

"Him."

Batman wished he knew what was happening. So he scrambled up on the crate and leaned over, looking down over the two. He strained to see what Meroni was handing to Uriah, but he indeed was handing something. Batman's eyes raised at what he saw. A card; rectangular and green, with the familiar dancing man on the front. Meroni dropped it and it flittered in the breeze. He knew what this meant. Joker was on the case.

Batman was already gone...


	14. Thirteen: Burnin' Rubber

_And straightway the father of the child cried out and said with tears, "Lord, I believe; help thou mine unbelief!" ~__**Mark 9:24**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 13: Burnin' Rubber**

Manically laughing, the Joker spun the wheel to the right, sending the stolen Lincoln careening into oncoming traffic. Waving his Uzi in the other hand wildly, his green hair splashed across his wild eyes as he jerked the wheel to the right. He then turned into the alleyway right across from the hotel which towered stories high above the street. Ditching the car in the alley, he slammed the door and made his way towards the entry.

It was time to play.

**Penthouse, 11:15 p.m.**

Nervously flicking through the channels on Bruce's 20-inch Sony, Tara finally flopped the remote onto the couch beside her. She looked over to the drowsy Fina, who sat with her eyes half open. Toasty sat perched on her lap, smiling stupidly at her. Tara puffed out an exasperated breath as the TV clicked off in front of her. Tara and Fina both perked.

"Anything I can get for you, Miss?" the butler, Alfred, asked.

Tara nodded. "A Coke would be great," she yawned. "And maybe you could give me some advice, Alfred?" she followed the butler into the mini-kitchen, leaving Fina on the couch to doze.

"I can try to help you, Miss," Alfred poured the Coke into a tall, clear glass. "Shoot." He slid it across the table to her.

Tara stopped it. She sighed. "I don't know what to do. My parents want me to move to Phoenix this semester and transfer me to a school down there," she sighed. "But my mom's sick and my dad, well, he's no saint either." she sipped the Coke. "I don't know whether I should stay in Gotham or move to Phoenix. I just don't want to make a mistake. Then again, I don't want to leave Fina either. She's like my sister, Alfred. I couldn't leave her here alone. And I don't want to go back to Uriah either." She shivered at the thought.

"Well," Alfred leaned against the counter. "do your parents know you were with him?"

She looked up. "Not exactly. At first I lived with the cook, she was a friend of my mother's," Tara sighed. "then Uriah offered me a job. I wouldn't take it, and then he told me he'd kill me if I didn't," she began to cry. "I did. I told my parents I was working at a part store." she set the Coke down. "I feel so terrible, Alfred!" She whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

"You see my dear," Alfred took her hand. "life is about decisions. Sometimes we make the wrong one. Living with Uriah may have been a bad choice. But have you ever stopped to realize that if you weren't there that Fina may still be where she was?"

"N-no," she said quietly. "Not really."

Alfred smiled. "I know you've influenced her, Tara," Alfred said softly. "Without you, Serafina may have not mustered the courage to do something about her life. You both could still be back in your old life. You might want to thank God for Br-Batman. He brought you to us to help. And help you have," Alfred straightened. "Just thank your lucky stars my dear."

Tara nodded. "What should I do about Phoenix?"

"I'm not God," Alfred chuckled. "And I can't make your decisions for you. But if it were up to me," he winked. "I think staying in Gotham would be a mistake."

"And Fina?"

"Let God worry about her, my dear."

Tara smiled and nodded.

**Gotham Streets, 11:30 p.m.**

Batman booked down the highway at 85 miles per hour, swerving through traffic and dodging obstacles. His mind was whirring in a thousand different directions as he made his way onto the main-strip, which went right past Bruce Wayne's hotel. Slipping into the alley, he stopped short.

The reported Lincoln.

**Penthouse, 11:35 p.m.**

Alfred pressed the basement button on the elevator, wash-basket at his feet. Sighing, he listened to the clicks as the floors passed by. The elevator jerked to a stop at the lobby floor, dinging twice. Alfred rolled his eyes. He touched the left breast pocket of his suit-jacket. A Smith and Weston rested securely, at his own request. For safety purposes. The doors clanked open in front of him and Alfred bent to pick up the wash. He'd take the stairs.

Two clicks and a cock. Alfred stopped mid-way up. A wicked chuckle tickled over his ears.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" the figure slipped into the elevator next to him, pressing his sticky cheek to Alfred's. Alfred fought for composure. "Press the penthouse floor, buddy."

Alfred did so.

**Penthouse, 11:41 p.m.**

Tara sank into Bruce's bed, determined to get some sleep before he returned. Sighing, she turned up the hood on her sweatshirt and curled herself into a ball, her Silver jeans replaced with sweatpants Bruce had gotten her at Rue 21. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness over take her for a brief instant. She began counting sheep.

_1,2,3,4,5..._

Five was all she could remember.

**Stairwell, 11:48 p.m.**

Bruce took the steps two at a time, chest burning from his run. Keys in one hand, jacket it the other, he let his strong legs carry him as fast as he could. Finally the door to the hall came into view. He could hear the elevator rumbling above him. Tara must've went to the lobby. For what? Or was it even Tara? Bruce remembered it was Friday. Alfred would be doing laundry. It would probably be him.

_Have to get there, have to get there..._

He shouldered the door and slipped into the hallway, running towards the familiar door. Whipping out his key-card, he slipped it into the box and jerked it back out, heaving for air. The elevator behind him opened. But the ding wasn't the first thing he heard. Two clicks and then a quiet chuckle.

"Welcome to the party, Mr Wayne."

Bruce froze.

Two sets of footsteps came from behind. Bruce turned and slipped the key card into his right hand. His keys dropped to the ground and he slipped them under the door. The purple-haired, white-faced, insane clown came towards him; a long .44 Magnum pointed straight at Bruce's face. Alfred stood pin straight as another .44 Mag sat buried in his spine Remaining calm, Bruce stated simply.

"What are you doing here?"

The clown laughed, aim swaying and gun swinging wildly over his head. "Oh, well, I thought I'd drop by, Mr Wayne. Have a little fun, steal a little money, take some girls off your hands?"

Bruce's eyes widened. All this time Joker had been in on it. He'd been so caught up in keeping Fina and Tara safe that he'd forgotten all about Joker. He hadn't researched, trailed or tailed the lunatic. He swallowed once, mentally kicking himself. He'd never let Joker slip by him again. There was only one thing to do now.

Stall.

"I don't have any girls,"

Joker laughed. "You? Bruce Wayne? Not have any girls? Now that's comedy!" Joker took more steps towards them. "I know you have two girls. One snot-nosed and the other a rebellious teenager? Ring a bell, hmmm?" He stared Bruce straight in the eye, his fake grin straining under his frown.

"Oh, those girls?" Bruce faked a laugh. "They're long gone. Got rid of them as soon as possible."

Joker gave him a look. "You suck at lying, you know that?"

Bruce said nothing. Joker shouldered passed him, whipping Alfred to the side. Bruce hurried to stable the man. Aiming the Mag at the lock, Joker fired two rounds into it. The gun cracked and echoed across the hallway. Then he kicked the door open.

Bruce swallowed.

_God, no..._

**Penthouse, 11:52 p.m.**

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Tara bolted up in bed, gasping.

That definaty wasn't Bruce.

She flung herself off the expensive memory-foam and ran for the couch. She winced when she heard the door slam into the wall. Fina woke and fluttered her eyes open, looking at Tara. Tara crouched and picked the girl up.

"Is Bruce back-"

"Shh," Tara gave her the quiet sign.

Hurrying into the kitchen, Tara shoved Fina behind the marble island, frantically searching for a weapon. Her martial arts teacher told her anything could be used. Remaining calm and trying to catch her breath, Tara grabbed the largest butcher knife from the block. Looking into the shining steel, she crouched behind the counter with Fina. The girl was trembling.

"A nice pad you got here, Wayne," the laughter floated over the vast space of penthouse. "Very nice. Not really fit for two kids, but hey, whatever works for you, right? In. Now!" The voice sounded deep, tinged with a little bit of craziness to it. Tara swallowed and tried to calm her shaking nerves. Fina clutched her arm, petrified. "Now," the lights clicked on. "Where could those little girls be?"

"Is that-" Tara slapped a hand over Fina's mouth. The footsteps touched onto the tile of the mini-kitchen. Tara closed her eyes, shaking. Sweat dripped down chest and passed her breasts, resting in her bra. Her entire body was on fire. She gulped and gripped the knife tighter.

"Ah, ah, ah," came the laughter. "Two mice in the house, eh?"

Fina screamed and Tara reacted. She slammed her fist into his face, sending him crashing into the counter beside them, and the gun went off. Tara pushed Fina out of the way and pushed herself up with her hands. Bruce ran over to intercept the Joker, who was standing already. Fina ran over to Alfred, crying.

"You b-"

He was cut short with a strong roundhouse, given by Bruce from behind. Staggering foreword, Tara pushed him back with a blow to the gut, and a chop to the neck. Doubling over, both guns flew from his hands and slid across the island counter.

"Oh, you're good," he straightened, touching his lip and looking to Tara. "ever think about wearing a cape and playing hero?"

"Why don't you blow your own head off instead of mine?" Tara snapped back. She was about to attack when he reached into his coat like lightning, whipping a knife her way. Tara tried to dodge it with a back-slip, but she didn't time it properly. The knife lodged itself into her calf, causing her to scream and fall to the floor like a rag doll. Bruce panicked, reaching for Joker. Not before he received a nice punch to the jaw. Hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

"Nice try, Wayne," Joker said hoarsly. "I might be crazy, but I ain't stupid." He head-butted him. Hard.

"MR WAYNE! TARA!" Fina's screams.

Then blackness invaded him.


	15. Fourteen: Change of Plans

_**I have loved you with an everlasting love; therefore I have continued my faithfulness to you.**_

_~ Jeremiah 31:3_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 14: Change of Plans**

**Somewhere in Gotham, midnight**

With a stomp to the brakes, the delivery van jerked to a halt, causing Tara and Fina to jerk forward. Tara hit her head against the seat as Fina tumbled over her legs, squealing. Tara screamed as pressure applied to her bleeding leg. She was getting tired, weak.

Maniacal laughter howled from the front seat as Tara thought through the situation. The windows had been been darkened so she couldn't see where they are. A door slammed. According to Bruce and the cop, Gordon, they were supposed to be somewhere at midnight. Tara had forgotten. Not exactly good.

"Tara," Fina squeaked. "I-I'm afraid."

Tara nodded. _Me too, kid. _"It's okay, Fina," she lied. "It's okay."

"Is Bruce coming for us?"

The two doors pulled open with a creak and in popped a black Uzi straight at them. Tara rose to her knees as a gloved hand grabbed the rope her hands were bound in, dragging her from the back of the van. She yelped as he dropped her onto the concrete. With Fina he did the same.

_I surely hope so._

**Penthouse, the same time**

Throb.

_Oh, God, what happened?_

Throb, throb.

_Where the h-_

Throb, throb, throb.

Moaning as he eased back down to a laying position, Bruce opened his eyes slightly, afraid of the light that would come piercing into him. But, to his relief and surprise, the penthouse was dark. Putting his palm to his forehead, Bruce felt the crown of aching head. A hard, round knot was formed, the source of the constant drumming in his head. Groaning, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, the room spinning. He grabbed the bed-side table to stable himself.

"Oh...Alfred?" He hadn't felt this terrible in a very long time. Even as Batman; he couldn't remember ever feeling dizzy. This was like a hangover, a boxing match and a train wreck all rolled into one. He didn't like this feeling going through him.

"Glad your awake, sir."

Alfred approached, as briskly as he could. He had a slight limp to his walk, favoring his left leg. Also he had a few bandages wrapped around his hand and one around his temples. Bruce strained to see the white, but was only overcome by blurs and dizziness.

Bruce suddenly was hit with the realization of why he was feeling like he was. He remembered the harbor; Meroni and Uriah, and he also remembered the stairwell and the hallway with the Joker. He groaned quietly. He'd taken Tara and Fina. Tara was hurt. Fina was terrified. He swallowed as Alfred helped him stand.

"Where are they?" He asked deeply.

Alfred sighed. "I'm afraid he's taken them, sir. I'm assuming to the-"

"-harbor." Bruce finished, fumbling towards the kitchen. Through blurriness and a few close calls, Bruce finally managed to take four Ibuprofen and down an entire glass of ice water. After he did that, he clapped a hand on Alfred shoulder and looked at his swimming figure.

"Take me to the site, Alfred. I gotta go get them."

Alfred nodded slowly. "Are you up to it, Master Bruce? You can hardly stand."

Bruce nodded, walking towards the door and holding up one finger. "I will be," he started through the door. "In about fifteen minutes."

**Harbor, 12:18a.m.**

"They ain't comin', Meroni," Uriah hissed through his teeth. "They ain't comin'! You membah what I told you know, don'tchya?" Uriah approached the man clad in a tan suit, who was perspiring in buckets. Uriah was infuriated! He wanted those girls back. Fina especially. She was his best girl, the one he priced the highest. In a way she was special. Fina was his goldmine. Fina was his daughter.

Fina was the last thing he had from her mother.

"_They_aren't actually a they," Meroni sneered back. "They are a he. He's coming. He said he had to actually go in and get them. Told me it could take a few minutes, a'right?"

"A few? Twenty's more than a few. A few is three, Danny!"

Meroni held up his hands. "Ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

"That's right," Uriah said darkly. With a quick jerk to his middle-section, he brought out a M9, locked and loaded. The silver bounced off the dim light of the harbor shed, and felt cool and secure in his hands. Pointing it straight at Meroni, he stepped forward. "You're absolutely right, Danny..." But, to his surprise, Meroni held the same gun, painted black, in his hands as well.

Meroni wasn't fazed. Uriah wasn't swayed either. He took slowly, small steps towards the man, finally causing him to back up. Aim still focused, Meroni cocked his weapon back.

"Don't do it, Uriah," he said. "I swear to you, they're on their way."

Uriah's eyes narrowed into slits. "What makes you think I believe you? You've caused me enough pain, haven't you?"

Meroni wrinkled his face. "Me? How about you? Tammy loved me, Uriah. Me. She wanted me. But, do we remember what happened? Do we? Huh?" He dared to raise his voice in front of the man. Uriah grunted and took two fast steps toward him. Meroni met them. "She loved me, member? She wanted to stay with me? But did she, no, because she liked the money you were giving her. She was a dumb blond, Uriah. A dumb blond."

"It's your fault," Uriah growled evilly. "If you wouldn't of slept with her, nothing would've happened!"

Meroni's eyes raised. "Oh really? And it couldn't of happened if you slept with her, right? Either way, Griffyn, she would've wound up pregnant!" he shouted. "Either by you or me. And it was me. And what did you do? You scared her off, away from me, Uriah! I was going to take that baby! You and your stupid, stupid, stupid ideas."

"She was mine."

"Yeah? By what rights? Paperwork? She was mine by devotion, buddy. That kid is mine too, and you know it."

Uriah bit his tongue so hard he thought it would be. "Fina is mine!"

"No, she isn't," Meroni chortled. "She's mine. As of today. She's mine."

**Gotham Harbor Entrance, 12:25 p.m.**

"Hurry up!" Joker shouted, waving the gun through the air. "Get movin', we got a clock to keep!"

Tara hobbled along as fast as she could, bangs wet with sweat. Her entire body was shaking. Fina was walking in the left side of Joker, basically being dragged towards their destination. Finally, Tara couldn't do it anymore. Her vision was blurred and her stomach was rising. Her body was weak.

She collapsed.

"Get up!" Joker boomed.

With everything in her, Tara pushed herself up, but couldn't find the strength.

_Stall...must stall..._


	16. Fifteen: Predator vs Prey

_**I urge you to live s life worthy of the calling you have received. Be completetly humble and gentle; be patient. bearing with one another in love. **_

_**~Ephesians 4:1-2**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

_**Chapter 15 : Predator vs. Prey**_

**Gotham Harbor, 12:29 a.m.**

"Stand up, NOW!" with no hesitation whatsoever, Joker fired a round from the .44 Mag into the heavy blackness of the night, causing Tara to wince from her place on the planks. Her body was losing strength. She'd pass out any minute. The large black spots dancing around her sight were getting larger. Joker gripped Fina's shoulder tighter. The little girl cried out, crying. Joker hefted her to his full height with no strain.

"Shut up!" he barked, whipping Fina from his hold. She went rolling across the soggy dock planks, crying harder. Her head smacked into a crate, causing her neck to snap. The little girl came to a full stop.

Fina said nothing, motionless.

"Get up now, you sorry-" the gun trailed Tara's movements.

"Leave...her..._alone_..." Tara snarled from her place, body weak as a dog but spirit undaunted. Slowly she tried to stand, hands tied behind her back. Finding her equilibrium, Tara managed to stagger on her legs until she finally stood on wobbly legs. Joker laughed.

"Atta girl," he nudged her foreward with the barrel. "now get movin'!"

_If there is a God, _Tara thought to herself, _show yourself._

**Harbor entrance, 12:31 a.m.**

Dawned in black and vision fully restored, he was light on his feet as he ran the planks silently throughout the night. Batman had spotted the abandoned delivery van at the entrance, two guards motionless in pools of warm blood. He hadn't bothered to check the van; he knew they weren't there. If he knew the Joker-and he did-he was already rendezvousing with Meroni and Uriah.

Stepping into the darkness in-between the monsterious, ocean-tinted crates, Batman quietly cloaked himself in the inky blackness of the night.

**Meroni and Uriah, 12:33 a.m.**

With Uriah on his knees, directly under Meroni's death toy, he cocked the hammer back halfway, ears ringing with the melodic music of close gunfire. Bringing the M9 to his side, Meroni felt a sly smile spread onto his lips. The party'd officially arrived.

"That's him," he said roughly. "Up. Now." he gestered with his gun towards the direction. "Move it."

Uriah carefully obeyed the command.

They walked slowly, the M9 buried deep into Uriah's spine, wicked smile on Meroni's lips. The game was playing out perfectly. He'd have his daughter within moments. He'd gun down Uriah in a heartbeat, her daughter tightly in his arms, as well as that stupid teenager. Then, he'd get his clown too. Funny how dream's came true. So very, very true.

But walking the blackness of the harbor, dim yard-lights humming melodically 100 yards away, Meroni couldn't help but feel the mystery of the night. Something was lurking around these docks, watching every move they made. Meroni had been hunting in India for tigers. He knew that the hunter was just as easily the hunted. And now, he'd never felt more endangered than now.

But, he'd kill the bat too.

_Thump, thud_

_What the...?_

"Stop." he said roughly. That was unmistakeably footsteps. Soft, hardly detectable footsteps. But footsteps nonetheless. Meroni grabbed Uriah's shoulder and slammed him into his own body, whispering into his ear. "You make one sound and I kill you, got that?"

Uriah said nothing, only offering a slight nod.

Meroni looked to the inky sky, dotted with stars. He raised one eyebrow, expecting the next move. Now he was supposed to leap out and take them both down. Or so he'd heard. The hunter was becoming the hunted...he knew that much.

"Alright, Batman," Meroni said loudly. "You win." he dropped the gun and kicked it aside. "You got me. I surrender. They're all yours batty."

_Or so you think, Bat-freak._

**Batman, 12:38 a.m.**

_Too easy._

Something wasn't right. He peered down at Meroni and Uriah, who was on his knees. Sneering, Batman decided to entertain them. Rising to his full height, he drew out a black batarang, and flicked his wrist.

_Far too easy._

**Meroni and Uriah**

_Thwap!_

Both men jerked their heads to the wooden crate beside them. Protruded from the wooden prison, tip embedded, sat the black bat-shaped piece of steel. Meroni smiled wickedly. So, he was around. He'd heard them. That was the message. He reached over the plucked it from the planks. He inspected it.

"Where are you, you son of a-"

"Right behind you."

Meroni spun around like lightning, Uriah doing the same. Both men took an alarming step back. Meroni looked to the batarang, then the direction it had flown, and then towards the darkness. How had he-? When had he-? Anger replaced with tantalizing fear, Meroni swallowed once. This guy was no man.

He was a predator.

"Son of a-"

"We meet again, Daniel." his-_the_-voice was raspy and deep, heavy with dripping menace. Meroni decided right then and there that was a monster, definitely not a normal human. Who could hunt their villain with such stealth, such deception? Such..._grace_?

"So it seems." Meroni croaked.

"You seem frightened,"

"Never." it was more of a squeak than a tone.

With a quick flash of movement, they both reacted. Batman was overhead-somehow-and Meroni was on the ground, lunging for this gun. Uriah had taken cover behind a crate, the coward. Now laying on the old, salty boards, Meroni was pointing the M9 straight at the monster's heart. If he even had one.

"I wouldn't do that," he rasped.

"Oh? And what do you expect me to do?" Meroni rose slowly, chuckling. "Give in and surrender?"

"Wasn't that the original plan?"

Meroni shook it off. "I got you now, you sorry b-"

And then, with quick speed, he was surrounded in a cloud of black smoke, coughing and stumbling for fresh air. His hand stung with a new pain, gun sliding across the planks below him, somewhere in the smoke. Meroni turned left sharply, to avoid and imaginary roundhouse, but was welcomed with a kevlared elbow to his face. He stumbled backward three steps, neck popping out of place, shoulders slamming into a crate. He felt the smoke around him part, and he ducked a punch, then rolled out of the way of an oncoming high-kick. Only after coughing vigorously for three minutes did Meroni finally remember to cover his mouth and nose.

"I suggest you stand still."

Within an instant, Meroni's arm was twisted around to his back, face against the coarse wood. All 200-and-some pounds of this monster was pressing into him. Meroni felt a rib pop, then a shoulder, and something in his arm snapped. He screamed.

"Go to-"

"Shut up." then a sudden pain shot through his neck and Meroni was out.

Bloodied, cuffed and out.

He'd been hunted.

**Somewhere in the factory, 12:42 a.m.**

"All right, get inside," he growled at her, shoving her into the blackness, the little girl on his shoulder. Tara could hardly move. She dropped to her knees again, unable to continue. She could feel her pulse in her skull pounding strongly. From her midsection down was completely numb. She couldn't move. Her hands began to tingle long ago, and even her nose was beginning to numb. She was finding it extremely hard to breathe. "Up. Now."

"I-can't..." she said through labored breath. "can't...feel my...legs..."

Joker rolled his eyes. "For Pete's sakes, must I do everything?"

He dropped the unconscious Fina with a thud next to Tara, who was no laying on her side, arms behind her back. Her legs were swimming in their own blood, which oozed like a fountain from her leg. The gash had to of been 12 inches wide and an a few inches deep. Only after she'd fallen twice had he removed it and tossed it into the harbor water.

"Fine. Make me do everything," he muttered, yanking her to her feet. Tara moaned and was dragged deeper into the blackness. Only was she on her feet did she finally black out.

Finally the lights clicked on. Tara moaned quietly, lifting her head and slitting her eyes open. How had she gotten to the second floor? She couldn't feel herself standing, due to the numbness still in her legs. And why was she all of the sudden bound with rope all the way up her chest? Tara wiggled her hands. She felt them move. But up against what? Soft..._satin?_

Tara opened her eyes fully. She looked down.

And _then_ she screamed.

**Joker**

He slid a white, bony finger over the cool, silver barrel of the .44. He smiled and raised his head, listening to the piercing scream come from behind him. Chuckling to himself, he reached inside his purple jacket and brought out the long-shattered black and white picture.

_This is all for you, my dear._

**Batman**

He froze, halfway passed the tall, pale-blue dock-house. He spun around, trying to place the sound. Wrinkling his brow behind the cowl, he listened quietly. When the noise was silenced by an evident gunshot, he knew what it was. A scream. Pouncing back into a run, he grabbed a grapple from his belt an fired it into the air. The best way to get in would be from the ceiling.

And the best view, too.

**Tara and Fina**

Tara jolted in her place, swaying back and forth, at least 50 feet in the air. The bullet had just barely missed her. The floor hovered dangerously low underneath her, as her numb legs dripped blood, adding to the small speck of a pool below her. She sat very still trying not to sway her. She felt the satin tied behind her. Fina was out behind her, small body pressed tightly into Tara's. Her chest rose and fall in quick, labored breaths. A cold-sweat made it's way over her body. She was hyperventilating.

"Are you alright, dear?" came the laughter below. Tara strained to the figure below. She saw the white face and realized it was Joker. Trying to slow her breathing, she didn't answer. Only when another bullet whizzed past her did she sob out.

"Yes! Please, just get us down! Please!"

He laughed below, it echoing off the large expanse. Tara felt like vomiting. She hated heights. They terrified her. Only when she was with Batman was she safe. She closed her eyes and tried not to look down. Tara scanned the large building. To her left was the wall, picture windows and steel walls. To her right, a staircase leading to a small cat-walk, which wrapped around the room and ended in a staircase to the other side. And then, directly in front of her was a large machine. She guessed it wasn't supposed to be there-workings of the Joker. It was a big pot -like that of a Halloween witch- big, black and deep. It had a cover on top. Tara could only guess what was inside.

She felt the small body wiggle behind her.

"Fina! Fina, don't move! Please!" she hissed.

The little girl finally roused until she was awake. "Where are we...? _AHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

"Shut up!" The voice below boomed. Another round spit passed them. Both girls reacted with a scream, causing them to both sway. "You wouldn't want someone to hear you, now."

"Your INSANE! Get us down!" Tara screamed.

He didn't laughed. "Shut _up_! I wasn't _finished_!"

Tara quieted, her breathing rough and labored.

"You know," he began, walking away from them. Joker grabbed something from mid-air and suddenly sirens rang across the ware-house, then an alarming and annoying siren. Both girls jerked to a movement, slowly making their way down to the ground. Only they dangled just inches above the floor did he begin walking towards them. Tara gasped for air.

"That better?" he asked.

Tara said nothing. Fina was shaking behind her.

"You know," he began circling them. "I had a daughter once." he stopped in front of Tara and smiled wickedly.

"You? A daughter? Shocking but not surprising," Tara uttered.

With a flash of speed, he reached into his jacket and grabbed a knife, then grabbed her face. Rising on tip-toes, he squeezed her cheeks and Tara squeaked. Pressing the tip of the knife to her lips, he continued with his story.

"She was beautiful," he chuckled. "Just like her mother."

Tara tried to stare him down. Didn't work.

"Her name was Josephine," he chuckled. "I called her Josie. Of coarse, she came along all before this," he shook his head so his green hair tossed back and forth. "she was smart, pretty and nice. I loved her."

"Your point is?" Tara muttered.

"My point is that she's dead, sweet-cheeks!" he screamed in her face. Tara closed her eyes and tried not to smell his not-so-morning breath. "She died in one of my shooting accidents," he laughed. "Ironic, right?"

"More like psychotic."

He glared at her. "Watch your mouth, doll," he hissed. "You remind me of her. She had your spunk. Looked like you too, only she had black hair. Not red."

"So?"

"So?" he pressed the knife into her skin. Tara winced. "I never forgave myself for killing her," he whispered. Fina whimpered behind them, violently shaking. "Josie was a good kid. Wanted to be dermatologist, after she saw what happened," he winked. "So, the way I see it, your her age. And in a nasty business," he made a face. "And it's Joker's job to make sure that no ones bad." he laughed loudly. "Besides me."

"Your insane," Tara said through the knife.

"No, I'm not," he pressed it deeper. "I'm passionate. So, my dear Tara, to rid the world of another whore, I'm going to kill you," he smiled as if it were amusing. "And your father can grief the loss of his 'precious little girl'. Only your not precious," he snarled.

"And her?" Tara whispered.

He shrugged. "Eh, well, she's a bonus." He released her and began striding towards the device dangling by a cord.

"He will come for us!" Tara screamed. "Batman will come!"

He waved the gun in the air. "Eh, whatever! I'll kill him too!"

Tara sobered as he pressed the button. The same sirens and alerts echoed off the walls, making both of them cringe. Surprisingly, Fina had been silent. Only when they were rising to the peak height of the machine, did she speak.

"Tara?"

Tara rested her head against Fina's. "Yeah?"

"I really gotta pee."


	17. Sixteen: Three Minutes

_**Your goodness and unfailing kindness will be with me all my life, and afterwards I will live with you forever in your home. ~Psalm 23:6**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 16 : Three Minutes**

**Batman**

Ignoring the grapple which dangled freely in the wind, Batman left it unattended as he ran for the sky-light, alive and bright with yellow light. Stealing a glance in, he took an alarming step back. To his amazement, Tara and Fina where just below him! He could easily get to them now. But, with a second thought, he realized he wouldn't be able to get them out without killing one of them. Or maybe both.

_Okay, God, I need some of that King Solomon wisdom,_

Kneeling just beside the sky-light, Batman took a cautious look down into the lightened room. He saw that the two captives were tied to some kind of cable cord, secured with rope, and hanging by a large, menacing hook about 50 to 60 feet off the ground. He also noted that Tara was looking a little too pale for his liking.

He realized this would be no easy task. With two hostages -both defenseless- it would be almost impossible to get out without a fight. And if Joker still had to the two Mags at his side, well, it wouldn't be pretty. Running through every possible tactic in his head, Batman couldn't think of any other way to get them out-other than fight his way.

_**Remove the light.**_

_What?_

_**Remove the light. **_

Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, Batman shifted his weight. He balled his hand into a fist, irritated that he couldn't get them out of this. The only way he saw how to out be to get them to the cat-walk and dive through one of those windows.

_Even if I could, _he told himself, _Tara's wounded. She'd never be able to take that run. And Fina...she's too little to survive such a fall. It's at least a good fifty foot drop on either side..._

Cape fluttering in the night wind, Batman let the smell of sea-salt drift over his senses. He listened with half attentiveness as the dark, harbor waters lapped up against the harbor docks in protest to their presence. He walked over to the edge of the building. Water surrounding the west angry screech of sea-gulls overheard added to the mix.

_Remove the light...what do you mean? Remove the light...how am I supposed to do tha-_

He stood abruptly when the thought hit him like a bazooka round.

Take out the light! Of course! If only he could get to the main power box, extinguish the circuitry, it would be a walk in the park! He could get the girls down and run them across the cat-walk and dive out the window-into the awaiting waters below. They'd be home free and Joker would be out. But, then again, what if he couldn't remove the light?

_**Remove the light.**_

He gave an obedient nod. _Sounds like a plan._

Running to the edge of the east side, scanned the rooftops for any circuit boxes. Kneeling beside the edge, a moving shadow caught his attention. Pulling some binoculars from his belt, he held them to his eyes and focused on one of the crates. A shadow danced in-between the harbor lights. With a accidental curse, he leaped off the edge and dropped behind a load of fresh supplies, silent.

_How could I have forgotten Uriah?_

**Uriah**

He had to get out of here. There was no other way. Let the kid die. He didn't need her anyway. If Meroni was so hellbent on getting her, then go ahead he told himself. He wasn't going to risk his neck up against that freak-of-nature to save some snot-nosed brat and her hussy friend. Burn, baby burn!

Crossing the shipyard was not easy. Or enlightening. M9 forgotten, Uriah barely managed to get moving from the attack site with dry pants. And he had not went for a swim either.

He'd left Meroni there, unconscious and cuffed in the darkness. He was outta here. Hit the road and don't look back. Tammy was dead anyway. She'd never know he'd left her kid to die at the hand of some crazy, psycho circus-clown anyway. The only thing keeping Uriah away from his Cadillac was his wobbling legs.

_Wush..._

"What was that?" halfway to where he'd parked, he called out, spinning a complete 180 in the air. Unsure of his footing, Uriah toppled to his knees and felt his hands dig into the gravel. Fresh cuts embedded themselves into his hands, but he didn't care. Getting up on shaky legs, Uriah Griffyn turned an unnatural shade of grayish white as he hustled towards his black Cadillac.

"Going somewhere..." the taunt was to the right, and then everywhere else. Uriah was too afraid to actually know where it was coming from. The tremble in his hands intensified and he instinctly reached inside his jacket for his gun. No such luck. Looking at the fruitless, dripping hand, Uriah no longer had a dry seat in his Wranglers.

"C-Come out, c-coward!" he tried his best to not tremble, but it was no use. Uriah was as scared a lost puppy. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, where this guy was, or where he'd be coming from. He was as useless as molasses in July. Completely and utterly useless.

"Not so tough now, are we?" it was a deep, rough, rasp, almost unnatural. Almost _demonic_. Uriah had never believed in the supernatural, but he did now. Oh, yes, he did. This Batman was no ordinary man. Not a cop, or a Marine, or even a spy. He was something from the darkest part of hell. Hell itself, maybe.

Then, with a burst of speed, Uriah ran for his car.

"Not so fast." Uriah screamed, like a girl actually, and dropped to his seat where he stood. There, on top of his Cadillac -a new Cadillac- sat the beast himself. He was crouched, looking at him from the top of his eyes, with a cold, hard, menacing stare. Uriah could see nothing behind the cape which draped around him like some vampire. Fear coursing through his veins, Uriah no longer believed in unseen demonic activity.

He'd actually seen it.

"P-Please, d-don't hu-urt me," he begged,covering his face with his hands. But he pulled them away instantly, not willing to not look at him. He'd rather die knowing what hit him than not. The bat didn't make a sound. Or a movement. He sat like a cold, dark, hard statue.

"Why shouldn't I?" it was barely audible at first, but rose with authority. It reminded Uriah of a horror movie. "Why do you deserve mercy when you give none?"

"P-Please..." it was a beg let out in a whimper.

Then with speed graced only to a god, the black bat leaped and landed in front of him, grabbing his leg with a hard, black hand. He squeezed tightly and Uriah screamed, cold sweat wetting him like a shower. He leaned in closer, Uriah pinned with fear to the gravel. He hovered above him, breath hot and eyes cold. Uriah thought he was dead and this was his eternity, staring into those cold eyes.

"Pathetic." it came out darkly. Uriah gulped. He rose and turned Uriah over roughly, pressing his face into the gravel. It bit into his bearded flesh, and stung. But not as badly as his wrists did in stone-cold cuffs. Swallowing, Batman leaped over him and crunched ahead of him in the gravel.

"W-where are you going?" he asked.

Batman didn't stop walking. "Say hello to Gordon for me."

**Tara**

She faded in and out of consciousness for about five minutes, daring something to happen. Fina was tied motionless to her back, saying nothing. She was as still as the night -as the room-. Tara began counting the rafter's to keep herself conscious. She could feel the blood ebbing out of her, the life draining from her body. It wouldn't be long until she slipped into a permanent blackness.

"F-Fina,"

She perked. "Yeah?"

"I-I want you to know something," her tongue felt thick and heavy like cotton. "Uriah isn't your dad,"

"Wha?"

Tara nodded slowly. "Uriah isn't your daddy, Fina."

"Who is then?"

"Uh, well-" Tara was interrupted by...by _darkness?_

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Fina screeched, voice ringing in Tara's ears. She flinched, and looked down. She couldn't see her feet. Tara tried looking over her shoulder. No cord. Gone. Vanished. Tara closed her eyes and reopened them. Darkness. Inky, lifeless and quiet. Until a clatter came from below. It didn't feel so far down anymore.

"Okay, who's the clown?" the laughter was tinted with anger and insanity. "Besides me?"

Tara swallowed. "Be quiet," she told Fina.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Girls? You still up there?"

They didn't respond.

"I said: are you still UP there!" Tara held her breath to keep from hyperventilating. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Her lungs burned. "ANSWER me!"

_BOOM!_

"EEK!" Tara couldn't resist the scream. Immediately she tried to push back and dodge the gunfire, sending her and Fina into a sway. The rocked back and forth, until Tara could feel her stomach rise to her throat. Trying hard to push back the contents of her stomach, Tara lurched forward and chucked.

"Don't you worry, girlies!" he screamed. "I'll get the lights on!"

"Tara, I'm scared," she whimpered.

"I'm too," Tara rasped.

Then, suddenly, the track above them jerked to a start. Both girls yelped. The sirens and alarms went off again, and within a few minutes, the lights came back on. Dimmer than before, but on. Tara heard the rumbling and hissing coming from the right corner of the warehouse. Back up generator. They moved at a slow pace.

"I know your out there, Batman!" Joker called to the ceiling. "Why don't you join our party? Oh, look, the beverages HAVE BEEN SERVED!" he pressed another button on his machine.

It took a few moments for Tara's eyes to adjust, but once they did, her head followed the sound of the shifting parts, sirens and more metallic movement. Both of the girls watched the huge lid to the machine slowly lift. As they moved slowly across the track, Tara could begin to see the substance. Her eyes widened and stomach flopped.

It was green, bubbling acid.

"My little present," Joker called to the ceiling. "To the whore!"

"Let them go, Joker," all three of them looked to the ceiling, where the sky-light had been removed. "I'm the one you're looking for,"

"Don't flatter yourself!" he cackled. "Think again! These two brats are gettin' what's been comin' to 'em since day one!"

"Batman!" Fina's cry was more out of admiration than distress. Tara studied him, like she had the night he'd come to take her to Bruce's. He looked the same. But, for some reason, he didn't feel so...intimidating.

"Get them down now!" Batman ordered.

"Don't get so cocky, Bat-boy," he sniggered. "The party's just about to begin."

**Batman**

He surveyed the situation. Joker was below him, parading his glorified .44 around as if it were a toy. Tara and Fina hung probably fifteen feet away from him, five feet below, if that. Batarang twisting in his fingers, he shot them a quick once-over. He saw Tara breathing with labored efforts, and Fina was shaking-thought all smiles. They'd stopped moving, as they had before. He swallowed hard. The Magnum pointed straight at him.

"I'll give you one last chance," he deepend his voice. "Let them go."

Joker look to the sky and shook his head slightly. "Uh, no thanks. What's behind curtain number two?"

"Let them go!" he barked.

The hammer pulled back with a soft click. Joker took his aim.

"Come and get me, big boy."

_Don't listen to him, don't listen to him,_

He listened. All too intently.

Anger boiling through his veins, he leaped and circled through the air, two bullets slicing the air around him. Once the world was right-side-up, he landed with a heavy thud on the black metal cat-walk. It was supported by heavy chains, connected to the ceiling, which rattled and shook the entire, unstable footing. Joker laughed, unimpressed.

"Bravo! Bravo! How 'bout an encore?"

"Your insane!" Tara screamed.

"Tara!" Batman barked back at her. She jerked to attention, thought weakened. He watched the blood dabble from her legs in pattern. He also noted the whiteness of her face and dullness in her eyes. She wasn't well. He knew if she didn't get help, she'd die of blood loss. How long had she been bleeding?

Didn't matter.

"You think your so smart," Joker taunted him from below. "Well, I'm crazy, but not stupid. I know who you are, bat-brain,"

He froze.

"Your a pathetic, weak, shell of a human being who think he can save the world. Well, _newsflash, _Batman, the world doesn't want to be saved," he walked towards the boiling pot of whatever it was. "It wants to wallow in the mess it's made. And you can't stop it!"

"I can stop it."

"No, you can't! And that's what scares you, freako!" Joker screamed. "The world can't ride on one man, genius. It rides on chaos, power and death. That's all we can be sure about."

"Your wrong."

He grinned wickedly, white paint beginning to fade with his perspiration. He was a grotesque, psychotic clown with the world supposedly at his mercy. He had so much to learn about the real world. It pitied Batman -though only for a moment- to see such a lost person confused in a world he was born into. A grown man, at that.

Twisting the batarang in his fingers, he watched.

**Fina**

He. Was. Awesome.

Even in the light. His cape was cool, his mask was scary. He looked like someone who was ready to go trick-or-treating other than fight the bad guys. Fina was coursing with excitement, admiration, and a twinge of being scared added to the mix. But, she knew, Batman would save them, as he always did. No good guys died in the comics.

But she wanted to go home. But not back to Uriah. She wanted to go to see Bruce, snuggle up close into him and smell his plum-scented face, and watch cartoons with Alfred. She wanted to go home and sleep, and she wanted to be with Bruce. He was more like her Daddy than Uriah was. She liked him.

With a grin, she watched him stand motionless. She couldn't wait to get home and tell Bruce all about Batman and tell Alfred how awesome he was. Just the thought of telling everyone at school she, Serafina Griffyn, had been saved by Batman himself, made her shake with joy.

But, nothing good had happened yet.

**Batman**

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into stressful moments. He just watched him. Standing there, purple clad and grinning, staring him down. Their game of cat-and-mouse would come to an end. He would be caught in the crimes that were bound to catch up to him, and would be put back in Arkham, where poor souls like him belonged. He was going to end this, now.

He raised a hand, but Joker stopped him.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that!" he pressed the button on the machine, and Tara and Fina went foreword at quite a quick pace now. They were headed straight for that holding tank. Batman had figured it out now. He could smell the putrid odor from the catwalk, and he could feel the heat from where he was standing. "One more move and in they go!"

He lowered his hand.

"No, no!" the girls swayed back and forth. "Let me down from here, you moron! No, no, NO!" they began wiggling in their binds, which wasn't a good idea. Fina shot him a look of terror, sheer terror, and his heart jerked out to her from his chest.

"Bye, bye, birdies! Tell the devil Joker sent you!"

He reacted when Joker wasn't looking. He whipped out two batarangs with a flick of his wrist, one towards the Joker, and the other towards the mechanism, which was a small target. It missed by a hair, and Joker looked over his shoulder, bringing his gun around. He fired off two shots, Batman dodging both. Flinging himself off the cat-walk, he landed his flight by a tuck-and-roll, barely missing Joker's bullets.

"HELP! Get us down! We're getting closer!" Tara screamed.

He surveyed the situation closely, hiding himself behind the bubbling pot of acids.

He had about three minutes.

**A/N: I know, I dragging it on. But don't you enjoy it? One or two more chapters and this will be finished, I promise. :)**


	18. Seventeen: The Fall

_**Hope deferred makes the heart sick, but a longing fulfilled is a tree of life. ~Proverbs 13:12**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 17 : The Fall**

**GCPD**

It was considered odd how Uriah Griffyn was so willingly taken back to headquarters. Commissioner Jim Gordon ducked him into the squad car of Detective Montoya, who sneered into the window and balled up her fist. They'd been after Uriah for a long time, and had never succeeded in pinning him with already tried crimes. He was a catch that they'd never been able to seize. But wasn't that what Batman was around for? Jim asked himself this.

But something didn't seem right. Usually Batman would leave the nab-sight and be on his way, out of trouble and out of sight. Gordon was in charge of the trash he left behind; usually being drug-lords and rapists and whatever else Batman brought in. But this time, as Gordon was inspecting the sight, footprints led in the opposite direction; _towards _the docks. Why?

It occurred to Gordon that maybe this wasn't over. His other team had set up a perimeter and found Meroni, unconscious and cuffed as well. That ruled two crime-busts in one night. Wasn't that it? Gordon watched as Meroni was shoved into another squad car, which pulled out behind the other which contained Griffyn. Rubbing his neck, now alone, he looked towards the docks. He fingered the Colt 45 on his belt.

"I'm going to regret this," he sighed, pulling it out and shoving some rounds in. Pulling the hammer back, he placed both hands around the grip and made his way into the shadows.

_I'm really going to regret this._

**Batman**

He was definitely having it all-out with Joker. Swinging roundhouses and dodging right-hooks, it was a complicated and deathly dance between good and evil, one that Batman was going to win. He always won. He wasn't going to be taken down by a crazed clown and let Tara and Fina die. It wasn't the agenda. Wasn't part of the deal. Wasn't part of the vow.

"Give it up, Batsie," Joker swung his .44 around and jabbed the grip into his skull. "Game over! The acid takes all!" Batman took a shocked step sideways, unaffected by the blow thanks to his titanium plated suit. Panting for air, he back-flipped and pushed himself off the ground with his hands, slamming his booted feet into Joker's chin. Instantly Joker stumbled backwards into the boiling pot of acid. Whipping around, Batman was about to roundhouse when the lights flickered. Tara and Fina screamed.

"We're gunna DIE!"

_Not on my watch._

**Gordon**

Palms sweaty and cool metal of his Colt 45 pressed against his face, Gordon dropped to one knee in front of the circuitry box, in case of back-up enemy fire. Looking around with dilated eyes and a pounding chest, he saw -and heard- nothing. Springing into a run, he made his way off the roof and onto the fire-escape.

The lights inside the warehouse (which had been long since abandoned two years ago) had been the target he'd been looking for. No one had reopened the warehouse since the police raid in '05, after a big meth-making party was busted by the cops. It hadn't been sold, demolishe or inhabited. Useless.

Until now.

**Batman**

He blocked one of Joker's blows with his arm, and looked up. Tara and Fina were lowering over the pot of acids, screaming. Their screams were constant reminders which echoed off the bare walls of the warehouse. Actually, they were a distraction. Batman couldn't keep his heartbeat steady and couldn't get them off his mind and focus on the fight. It was beginning to cost him.

He then realized this was taking too long. Tara and Fina were dangerously close to that acid, and he wasn't liking it. This fight was going to get someone killed. Strategizing in his brain had long since been forgotten, until his instincts finally kicked in. Abandoning the fight, he ran with heavy feet towards the stairs.

Joker followed, laughing wildly.

The cat-walk stretched across the building, supported by chains attached deeply into the ceiling. About midway around the left wall, the cat-walk outstretched to the right, leading to a control panel which controlled the holding container and the track above them. If only he could disable that control panel, it would all be over. Then he could kick some serious Joker backside.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Batman," he stopped half-stride when he heard the hammer click. "One more move and down they go,"

"You can't shoot through cable." he turned around slowly.

"I wasn't aiming for the cable, genius," Joker rolled his eyes.

Batman cast them a look. The ropes which secured them.

Taking deep breaths, Tara and Fina looked down, screaming and wiggling. Both of them were crying hysterically, sobbing for their lives. Heart throbbing like a drum in his chest, Batman had to think and act quickly. Everything was evading his memory. He couldn't remember what to do. It was a toss-up between him and the girls. He couldn't stop thinking about Fina and how she must've felt. His heart reached out for her. He wasn't going to let her die. No chance.

"My shoes! Their melting!" Tara screamed.

"Batman, help us!" Fina cried.

"Shut up!" Joker fired a bullet at them, which whizzed past them. "He can't help you! All he can do is stand there and watch you die!"

"Not on my watch!" Everyone drew their attention to the ground, where a shadow appeared from behind then acid container. Trained on the purple-clad insanity case, Gordon side-stepped towards the stairs, aim never leaving. "Drop 'em!" he began to climb the stairs. "Now!"

"What's this? Backup?" Joker laughed. His .44's clammered to the cat-walk loudly. "_You? _Calling for backup? Unbelievable!"

"Shut up," Batman approached him, kicking the .44's off the cat-walk and onto the ground awaiting below. "I suggest you get ready for a long stay in Arkham." he grabbed his roughly by the collar and lifted the man off his feet, all the while the clown laughing wildy.

"You're not in a position to make threats, Bat-brain," he composed himself and licked his painted lips.

"Oh yeah? And you are?" Tara called from the air. "Not to be a bother, but we aren't getting any father from this stuff! A little assistance would be nice!"

Without another thought, Batman grabbed a batarang from his belt and flicked it at the box. It hit with a clang and clatter. The sirens and alarms went crazy, and the lights flickered. Fina and Tara jerked to a halt, both screaming, dangling ten feet from the acids. Gordon put aside his Colt and ran to assist them. Everything grew quiet.

"You think you're such a hero," Joker mocked him. "But really, you and I are the same."

"No. I'm not insane." Batman answered with a rasp.

Joker chuckled. "I'll give you that, yeah. You're not insane," he shrugged. "but you're disturbed.. It takes more than a man to dress up like a mammal and terrorize the city with unsure certainties," he made quotes in the air. "It takes not just a man, but a troubled man. It a dangerous world, Batman, and you're not making it any better. Actually, you're probably more bad than good. You're a troubled, sorry soul."

"And you're insane."

"Am I?"

Batman sneered and pulled his face in close to Joker's. "Yes." he hissed.

"Well then. So I am."

Batman released him, and slammed him against the railing of the cat-walk, making it dance beneath them. Joker chuckled and winced. He pulled the clown's arms around behind him and whispered into his ear menacingly.

"Game's over, Joker. Joker's on you."

He chuckled. "Not quite,"

With a burst of action, Joker whipped around, Batman still holding tightly to his shoulder. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a long, shining knife, which Batman hardly could see in the action of the moment. He dodged a jab to the right and then the left, hold still tightly on his shoulder. But only when he misread the move did it happen.

"Adios, amigo," he laughed wickedly. Then he shoved the knife into his lower abdomen.

The sudden, shooting pain couldn't be described. It was sharp, it was shooting, and it was fast. He remembered what Lucius Fox had told him about the titanium plates, which had been separated due for flexibility. More vulnerability to knives. Releasing his hold on the Joker, Batman stumbled foreword, knife embedded in his side. He couldn't breath.

Fina gasped somehwere above him. "Batman! No!"

He dropped to his knees, clutching onto his abdomen. Grabbing the knife, he pulled it from his side, not remembering the first rule of knife wounds: never pull the protruding object. It didn't matter, the red, sticky liquid flowed from his side like a small, life-giving stream. The world around him began to swim. He knew he'd been hit in either the kidney or the liver. He wasn't sure which.

"NOOOO!"

"Get me a unit! NOW!" Gordon barked.

The world began to fade away behind the mask, speech lost. His hearing began to fade, but not before he heard the gunfire spitting to life from his left. Gordon was firing his Colt at the running purple blur rounding the corner of the cat-walk to his life. Gasping for breath and wrenching on the floor below him, he could hardly see the small hand reach for his. It was all blurry. His sense of smell had left him. But he saw bobbing black curls and a thin face. One and only one silent word flooded from his mouth as he strained to see her.

"Serafina..."


	19. Eighteen: Come Together Epilogue

_**Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord of hosts: the whole earth is full of his glory. ~Isaiah 6:3**_

**Little Blue Eyes**

**Chapter 18 : Come Together**

**Gotham Central Emergency, that morning**

It wasn't over. Her arms were numb and bruised, her feet scorched from the acid fumes, and her cheeks tinted with long-since dried tears. The heart inside her chest didn't seem to be hers; it didn't provide the action's to the right emotion she was feeling. Every inch of her body hurt and shook with the fear running inside her, still and tense with shock that had long since plagued her nerves. But for Serafina Griffyn, this wasn't in the least over.

There was still Batman

Jimmy's dad had taken them away in an ambulance -to be tested for chemical stuff she didn't understand- and had rode with them until they reached the hospital. Tara was really weak and sick, Gordon said it was because of the gash in her leg. She was the paramedic's main concern; Fina was a side project. Tara was hooked up to an oxygen tank to regulate her breathing and she was injected with an IV and antibiotics to fight infections. They dressed her wound and gave her pain meds. Halfway to the hospital, Tara was unconscious.

But Batman didn't leave Fina's mind-even as she was sitting in the emergency room with a nurse taking her pulse. Seeing him laying on the cat-walk, bleeding from his side and practically dying scarred her. She begged for them to go back and get him, but no one would listen to her. Her name slipping off his tongue rolled over and over in her brain like one of Uriah's broken records. She could see him now-laying on the cat-walk, bleeding, dying and not having anyone there to care for him. It made her cry.

"Sweetie?" the nurse touched her shoulder.

Fina snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"You can lay down now," she smiled. "The doctor will come and see you in a minutes, okay?"

"What about him?" she asked. "What about Batman? Is he here!"

The nurse touched her shoulder again. "Honey, please, calm down,"

"No!"

The woman nodded slowly. "I'll check and see if he'd in the hospital, okay?"

"Okay."

She left Fina to lay still, listening to the beeping monitor's which kept track of her heart-beat. She watched the IV slowly drip into the tube which led into her body through a tiny needle which still hurt. They that her collarbone had been cracked and bruised, and that she needed to be stabilized. She didn't understand any of it. The only thing which concerned her was Batman, Bruce and Tara.

She looked out the window of her room, into the light of the morning. It was dawn, the sky painted pretty colors of purple and pink and orange. Fina wondered where Bruce was and if he was alive. She wondered how Batman was; if someone had found him and taken him to the hospital. Tara flooded into her head and overtook her thoughts. She started to cry again, wishing for Bruce to be there.

Fifteen minutes later, Fina was fast asleep as her doctor left the room, no parents and no relatives to watch over her.

**Wayne Enterprises Construction Sight, that morning**

"You really did it this time, Master Wayne," Alfred wrapped the gauze around Bruce's bare abdomen, after cleaning and stitching the wound. Thankfully it hadn't been as Bruce had thought; he had no damaged organs of any kind. Only a large gash two inches deep in his side, which had barely missed his liver. Now he was on heavy doses of morphine, which Alfred kept on hand, and stitched to perfection by his one and only Dr. Alfred. Once the gauze was tied off, he slipped off the exam table of his private sanction and approached the computer, where fresh close were waiting for him.

_Praise God I'm still alive._

He slipped on the black polo, and changed into a pair of Wrangler's, casting a weary look at the blood-stained bat-suit. He was thankful that Fina and Tara were in safe hands now, and he was ready to go and see them. Uriah and Meroni had been put behind bars, thanks to a trial which had made the news early that morning. But what niggled in the back of his mind was that Joker had gotten away. After a perfect opportunity, he was gone. If only he'd shut up and cuffed him, he'd be in county right now awaiting a trail which would put him away probably for his entire, crazed life.

But he wasn't. He was roaming the streets at large.

But thankfully Fina and Tara had been rescued, thanks to Gordon. They were resting somewhere safe in the hospital, probably awaiting his arrival. He'd decided that he was responsible for them; though there was no blood relation whatsoever. Bruce had decided that once they were out of the hospital, he'd contact Tara's parents and get her sent off to Phoenix. And Fina...well, he was going to find her mother, Tammy Lovejoy. He had the money, the resources and the contacts to find that woman. He would and restore Fina to her family. Bruce couldn't bare to stand another child lose their parents to a crime-driven world.

"Sir?"

Bruce straightened, wincing and grabbing the side wound. "What's that, Alfred?"

"What do you plan to do?"

Bruce lowered gingerly into the chair in front of the supercomputer. "I'm going to track Tara's parents down in Phoenix and fly them up here to get her," he sighed. "And then I'm going to find the Joker and get him. Try not to kill him, but get him and get him good, Alfred."

"And what about the young mistress?"

"Fina?"

"Mhm."

Bruce sighed. "I'll try and find her mom," he said quietly. _Though I don't want to, _"I'll reunite her with her mom."

"Perfectly good sir," Alfred began to clean the bloody mess off the exam table. "And what of you in this picture perfect plan?"

Bruce faked a chuckle. "What do you mean?"

"What do you plan to do about their departure?"

"Cope, Alfred. She isn't my kid," he scratched the back of his neck.

Alfred nodded. "You weren't mine either," he said solemnly. "But I treated you as if you were my son. I still love you like you were my own son, sir. And I know it's only been a few days, but I see perfectly clearly that you have attached to that little girl like I attached to you."

"Out of pity, yes-"

"Isn't that all it takes to love someone? Attach to them?"

Bruce sat quietly a minute. "I guess,"

"You guess? Sir, If I may be so bold as to say, you know. Serafina may not be your child, but you love her as if she was. And that's perfectly alright."

"She has a mom, Alfred."

"That she does," Alfred concluded. "But who's to say that has to change anything?"

Bruce smiled. "Are you saying I should go see her?"

"I think you should do what your heart's telling you to."

_But what is my heart saying? _Bruce asked. _Or my spirit? What do you want me to do, God? I won't step out of Your will over a child. I won't and You know that. Tell me what You want,_

_**You know what I want.**_

Bruce straightened. "But do I?" he murmured.

No response.

Standing up quickly (which involved much pain) he grabbed his left-behind keys and wallet and walked briskly towards the lift, not answering any of Alfred's questions. He knew what he had to do, though he was terrified to do it, he knew. He had to go ask her what she thought and what she wanted. She was six, but she had a will and a desire too. If she said she wanted her mom, then he'd give it to her. He'd give her the world on a silver platter if he could.

Bruce Wayne would adopt her if necessary.

**Gotham Central Emergency, that afternoon**

Bruce parked his '67 Camaro SS in a slot close to the entrance, one wheel on the curb and the other three planted on the street. Slamming it into park, he got out and basically ran into the entrance of the emergency sector of the hospital, side pounding in protest. With much practiced ignorance, he ignored the shooting pain through his side. He approached the front desk eagerly and determined.

"Is Fina-Serafina Griffyn admitted?" he slapped his palms down on the front desk with a thud. The nurse jerked to attention and typed on her computer.

"Yes, she is. She's in ICU right now. We're awaiting-"

"-Tests, I know," Bruce finished for her. "Can I see her?"

She clicked some keys. "Relative or friend?"

"A friend. Just a friend."

"Go ahead. She's the second door at the end of the hall," she pointed.

"Thanks."

Bruce briskly made his way down the hall, dodging nurses and doctor's and ICU patients. Tara was around here somewhere, he knew, but he wanted to see Fina. Bruce had to know she was okay before he could rest at ease. Counting the doors as they came by in a blur, he was finally at the second door at the end. Stopping with a skid, he clutched his side and tried to catch his fleeting breath. Once he was halfway presentable, he raised his fist to knock.

He thought again. Maybe this wasn't right. Bruce had never attached to children before, even as a child. He had always been a loner -besides Rachel- with no one to count on and no one to be there for him, except his his family. It struck him odd how the first child who he really got to know he attached too. How the fact that she might die or get hurt terrified him. Or how the thought of any man hurting her again sexually made him burn with fury. The way her eyes made him melt from the inside out.

Those little blue eyes...

Without another thought, he knocked and twisted the knob.

"Fina?" he stepped into her room.

The beeping monitor's and the soft sound of TV floating through the room brought a sense of worry to him. But it was soon overtaken once he saw her asleep in the over-sized hospital bed, curls covering her face. Her head was turned to the side and she was snoring loudly for a girl, but she looked at such a peace he couldn't possibly describe. Bruce quietly entered and stood at the foot of her bed, smiling crookedly at her. She was beautiful, adorable, _strong _all rolled into one. In many ways Fina reminded him of his mother; what he could remember of her anyway. Her eyes were like blue lightning which brought light and a source of power when stared at. He swallowed a breath and bit his lower lip. There and then he promised himself he wouldn't cry.

"Fina?" he asked again.

The girl stirred, rolling her head a few times and finally opening her eyes. She brushed aside her curls with her IV'd hand, and blinked a few times. Bruce walked around to the free side of the bed and crouched beside her. She looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled.

She lit up. "Bruce!" it was an attempt at a scream, which came out hoarse and very dry. She sat up and reached for him, enveloping his broad shoulders in a hug with her little arms. With some hesitation he hugged her back and looked to the ceiling, unwilling to let her go. When she pulled back, he forced himself to release. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he nodded and touched her hand. "You're not doin' so good, huh?"

She shrugged. "Not as bad as Tara."

"She okay?"

"No," she shook her head. "She's bad. I'm worried for her."

He nodded. "Don't you be. I'll make sure she gets the best doctor's around, okay?"

She nodded. "Did you hear?"

"About Batman?"

She nodded, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," he added quietly. "He came to see me last night. Explained everything."

Fina looked worried now. "Is he okay? He had a-"

"Knifewound, yes," he smiled. "He's fine. Up and ready to go."

She outstretched her hand to touch his face again. "You know sumim, Bruce?"

"Huh?"

She chuckled. "You're not too bad with us kids," she giggled. "Not as bad as Tara said."

"Thanks. I'm trying my best, kiddo."

She giggled again. "I asked God today if you were an angel,"

"I thought we talked about that, Fina."

Fina shrugged. "We did, silly!" she giggled again. "But I think you are."

"I'm no angel, kid," he smiled. "Just..."

"My best friend."

He froze then and there. It seemed as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Bruce felt like he'd been punched in the gut and clocked by the strongest force imaginable. Fina seemed unperturbed, as if it was natural. In all his adult life, as a billionaire playboy, no body -other than his family and Rachel- had told him he was their best friend-or an angel at that. It shocked him.

"Y-Your what?"

"My best friend," she smiled. She looked around the room as if someone was watching. Then, cupping the side of her mouth she whispered. "But don't tell Toasty."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "I won't."

"Good."

They were quiet a minute. "Fina,"

"Yes Bruce?" she played with the corner of her blanket.

"I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

He shifted his weight. "You know your special, right?"

She blushed. "No I'm not," she added with a joking smile.

He playfully nudged her chin with his fist. "Yeah you are, kiddo," he wrinkled his nose. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"Really?" she sounded surprised.

"Really," he nodded. "In a way, Fina," he took a deep breath. "You're kinda like my very own personal angel,"

She smiled. "I'm not an angel, Bruce. I'm just a girl!" she laughed.

"I know that." he looked out the window. "You mean alot to me, Serafina."

Fina looked down. "Really?"

"Yep," he winked.

"Do you talk to God, Bruce?"

This surprised him too. He knew from the short time he knew her that Fina was smart. She knew alot about life that not even he fully understood. But this didn't really seem like a question a six-year-old girl would ask. He nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Fina shrugged. "I do."

"That's good,"

"It is," she brushed aside from hair. "And I asked God for a daddy. One just like you."

He raised his eyes. "Fina, I'm not your-"

"But you are!" she laughed. "You're just like a daddy! You laugh with me and talk with me, and kiss me good-night," she whispered. "Uriah never did that, Bruce. He never said that I was his angel. But you did."

"Yeah. So?"

"So," she rolled her eyes. "That means you're my daddy..."

"Fina I-"

"...In my heart."

Bruce locked eyes with her and was quiet for a long time. Finally she broke the stare and looked out the window, bored by the silence. But Bruce wasn't bored. He was touched. His chest convulsed and his gut wrenched inside of him. He felt his pulse pick up to a thousand times a second. Bruce could've swore that was a tear that stung his eye.

He was unaware of what she was staring at straight ahead of them. Only when footsteps broke the silence did Bruce turn and look at the nurse approaching them, carrying a tray of food which would be her lunch. Bruce stepped back, still awe-struck, and waited for the nurse to leave. Once she left, Fina extended half an orange slice to him.

"You want it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "I hate oranges."

He chuckled. "Sure,"

After they talked awhile longer, the doctor came in and explained to Bruce that Fina was fine, and asked about her parents. Bruce said they were unavailable at the moment and that he was responsible. After going over the neurological tests and the chemical balances, the doctor explained that she was stabilized and fine. They'd keep her overnight and see if anything happened, and then she could go home. Bruce agreed. He asked about Tara.

"Tara Owens?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Uh, well, I'm not her doctor, but I hear she's not stable yet."

"She isn't?"

He shook his head. "No," he ushered him foreword. "Not to say this in front of the kid, but, Tara is suffering from some major imbalances."

"Such as?"

"Chemical imbalances," he added. "The open wound bled extremely," he explained. "Right now she's unconscious. She hasn't waken since her arrival. Tara is very weak. She's lost alot of blood."

"I see. Am I able to see her?"

"Yeah, if you want." he shrugged. "But she won't respond. She's out right now, sir."

"Thanks,"

Bruce explained the situation to Fina the best way he could. Immediately she asked him to take her to Tara's room so she could see him. Bruce said he couldn't, but that he'd go and see her and report back. With a few more protests and whines, he was able to leave.

He found her room easily, it was one of the easily-accessible ICU rooms next to the nurses station. The room was filled with stabilizers and machines which regulated her breathing and counted her heartbeats. She had on an oxygen mask and an IV drip. Her one leg was bandaged and on top the covers, blood stained. She was extremely pale and he could tell that she had lost more blood than should've been necessary. How she would pull through he had no idea, but he did know that she would. She was a strong girl with too much life ahead of her to miss.

He knelt beside her hospital bed and touched her hand. She didn't react. Not many times did he get to see the people he rescued after the rescue, and now he understood why. He hated the hospital and pitied all the people who were admitted there. Bruce hated that he could keep everyone from harm or death. But in his line of business, he couldn't save everyone. That he regretted.

"Tara," he whispered. "Tara?"

Nothing.

He looked down. "I know you probably can't hear me," he said quietly. "But I just want to let you know..."

The monitor beeped and through him off guard, but corrected itself automatically.

"I wanted to tell you that Fina really admires you. And that she loves you a lot," he chuckled. "She's worried about you."

No response.

"She wants you to know that she's thankful for your help," he gave the unconscious girl a crooked smile. "And that every-thing's okay now. You're a free woman, Tara. It's all over."

Still nothing other than the monitor's.

Bruce looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you earlier. I'm sorry to let you down."

He got up and rubbed her knuckle's with his thumb. Then he kissed her pale, cold, weak hand and gave her a half smile which she couldn't see. Then he took a step back and swallowed, refusing himself to cry. For a long time he stood there, looking at her, it seemed like eternity. And only when she didn't move or blink or say anything, did a lone tear drop down Bruce Wayne's cheek. Closing his eyes, he exhaled sharply.

"I'm so sorry,"

He made his way toward the door slowly.

"So, Bruce Wayne really is a sap?"

He froze and whipped around, eyes wide. Immediately the tears left his eyes and he walked back over to her, kneeling beside her bedside again. She turned her head slowly and looked at him through lidded eyes, heavily sedated and medicated, but still powerful all the same. He smiled and chuckled.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it," she gave a faint chuckle. "But did I miss the part you telling me that you're actually him?"

He raised his eyes. "You did hear that,"

"Yeah," she touched his hand. "But it's okay. I can keep a secret,"

"I'd appreciate that."

She smiled soflty. "But I'd just like to say,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything. You were great,"

"I beg to differ."

Tara chuckled. "You got us out alive, didn't you? Fina's okay and I'm surviving," she took a deep breath.

"He got away."

"Yeah, but you got Meroni and Uriah, didn't you?" she asked faintly.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. Their in county right now."

"Well then. I'd say two outta three isn't bad odds."

He chuckled. "I've been trying to get him for a long time, Tara."

"I know that," she replied. "But sometimes, we just gotta accept the fact that some people are just meant to keep us on our toes, right?"

"I won't rest until he's put away."

"Thus the reason for the mask," she wheezed. "Think about it: where would Gotham be without Batman, Bruce? Fina and I? You?"

"Probably better off."

"No," she rolled her eyes slowly. "We'd be rotting in our own personal hell's," she touched his hand. "You've helped us get out of our mistakes and move on. Batman has changed my life, Bruce."

"I'm glad. Really."

"You should be. I'm thankful for what you did and do. I'm glad Fina has found someone to confide in. Her mom would be proud."

"Would be?"

She nodded. "Tammy's dead, Bruce."

"What?"

Tara took a heavy breath. "She died a few years ago in a car accident," she nodded. "No one ever told Fina. Uriah found out at the station," she exhaled sharply. "I never could bring myself to tell her."

Bruce's mind began to spin, and the world became a mixture of color before his eyes, a swirling vortex that seemed to suck him in deeper and deeper into the realization of his situation. With her father in prison and her mother dead, where did that leave her? Foster care? An orphanage? The thought made Bruce sick. He'd once been there himself; with the situation of having to choose between an orphanage or a boarding school, totally separated from everything and everyone he loved and cared for. He swallowed hard.

"What happens to her now?" He choked.

Tara didn't seem to notice. "She'll go into the program, I guess. Get adopted. Maybe by relatives,"

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It happens a lot, I've seen it done. And it isn't exactly a pretty thing, but it works. Better than living on the streets," she closed her eyes and winced as she tried to breath without the mask. She then put it back over her mouth and took in the glorious air. Bruce dropped to his rump, completely taken aback.

_This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?_

No answer.

_Oh God, you can't expect me too...?_

_**Fate rarely calls upon as at a moment of our choosing, beloved.**_

Bruce was finding it hard to breath. He concentrated his thoughts on the little girl and the voice in his head telling him it couldn't be. He couldn't actually be debating about adopting her, could he? She was a six-year-old girl! Something he had never wanted in his life, until he was married and happily living his life. But this, this was completely a new ball-game! He couldn't possibly take in a girl when he was single and living his night life. ...could he?

The thought occurred to him what he would feel like if he was her all those years ago. Did he want to go to an orphanage or a military school, or be adopted by complete strangers. Thinking back, no he didn't. It was actually the last thing he wanted to do. If it wasn't for Alfred, well, he would be there wouldn't he? His parents would want him to do what was right, yes, but was this right? Claiming someone else's child as your own with a stroke of a pen?

As Bruce said good-bye to Tara and headed back for Fina's room, he contemplated this. It probably wasn't exactly saintly, no, but it was helping someone who needed to be helped. Wasn't that his life goal? To protect the helpless and bring to justice the unjust? To help and protect those who couldn't pull themselves out? The innocent who were abused because of the crime of others? That was the point of Batman. Bruce had made that vow three years ago to bring Gotham up from the slums with that mask, and the mighty hand of God. He wanted to do whatever he could, but at the time he didn't know he'd be contemplating adoption! But if he would've known what he did now, would he even still be Batman? Would justice exist in the darkness? Would he have ever met Fina and Tara?

These thoughts swam in his mind like an ocean. He sat outside Fina's door for an hour, praying and begging God for some kind of sign that this was right. He didn't want to make the decision without knowing 100%. His life -and the rest of another's- rested on his mind right now. This could all be done with a stroke of a pen and a hand-out of a few thousand dollars-which he could dish out. He loved her like his own, yes, but was he willing to stake her life and his? Only one thought kept coming back to the questions replaying over and over and over in his head.

Yes.

**Epilogue**

Life had returned back to its normality once Fina was granted permission to return home. Tara was kept a few extra days in the hospital, the doctor's insisting that her wound was too great and that she was too weak to return to normal activities. Bruce and Fina (along with Alfred) had made it a routine to their day to go and visit Tara twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. She and Fina talked for hours at a time about their day, what had happened, where they'd gone and what fun things they planned on doing. Usually they battled it out in game's of Remy 500 and Canasta while they talked, and Bruce even taught the two of them Blackjack. Their time together was more of a bonding than a visit. It brought them closer together.

Bruce had no trouble contacting Tara's parents in Phoenix. He told them everything about what had happened (leaving out the secret he and Tara shared) and told them that she was improving with time. Bruce offered to pay their way into Gotham for them to visit Tara, which they agreed to immediately. They spent their time at Tara's side, welcoming the chance to meet Tara's friends. Bruce grew to know the Owen's well over the two weeks Tara was in the hospital. He counted them as friends.

Fina and he had spent hours together, forming their relationship. He took her everywhere he could possibly think of that had brought him joy as a child. They spend countless hours playing games and watching TV, battling it out on Xbox 360 and talking through serious decisions that came their way. Bruce had no luck in contacting any of her relatives. No one responded to his e-mails and he received no phone calls.

The Joker was still at large, and Bruce spent his nights seeking the clown out above the streets of Gotham. Each night he rounded up drug-lord and crime-doers, every one of them ending up at Gordon's desk, neatly reported by hand in a file marked from Batman. Each night he returned home to find Alfred (and eventually Fina) waiting for him in their "temporary Batcave".

The topic of adoption rose more than once over the following months. Each time Bruce talked to Fina about it, she was willing to make him her "new daddy". She marveled at the fact that he really wanted to make her Serafina Wayne and lead her down the lifestyle he had hoped to one day give his own child. Alfred had no protests to taking in another addition to their odd family, and awaited the opportunity to have another young one under his care. It was settled that Bruce would sign a private adoption paper, granted by the court due to Meroni's arrest, that Serafina Maye Griffyn would be under his care permanently. Four months after that was arranged, Fina willingly changed her name to Serafina Martha Maye Wayne.

Batman, of course, had no objections to the addition.

It was Fina's seventh birthday, a day which was spent in school; receiving cards and endless songs of happy birthdays. She was given the opportunity to talk about herself in front of her class. Bruce had arranged for her to be taken out of school early, at his insistence. At one thirty he arrived in her favorite of his sports cars -the cherished '67 Camaro SS- to pick her up. She was waiting outside the principals office. Bruce pressed his fist into the horn and her head turned towards the door. With a quick wave to the secretary, she came bolting out the door. One hand on the wheel, Bruce laughed as she shot into the Camaro faster than he ever thought possible.

Seat-belt in place and backpack in the back seat, she grinned up at him.

"How's the birthday girl today?" he pressed the clutch to the floor and shifted into first, pulling out the lot. She clasped her hands together in front of her and swung her legs back and forth in front of her.

"Much better now."

He laughed. "I'm glad," he pulled into traffic. "You didn't hear this from me, but, Alfred has a delicious carrot cake waiting at home for you,"

Her eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Really."

She squealed. "Has Tara called? She promised she'd call me from Phoenix today,"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, she called. She said she'll call again when we get home."

"Okay." they sat in silence for a little bit as they made their way towards the penthouse. Fina finally broke the silence.

"You know what I thanked God for today?"

He thought a minute. "No," he down-shifted. "What did you thank Him for, Fina?"

"Someone who doesn't hurt me. Even on my birthday."

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's good. You know that I would never hurt you, right?"

She nodded. "I know that," she giggled. "Because I know you love me."

"I do love you,"

Fina turned completely serious and looked up at him from her seat, black hair bobbing as they made their way over pot-holes and little blue eyes sparkling as they met his. She smiled at him. and said. "And I love you too,"

Bruce gave her a wide smile.

"Daddy."

**A/N: That's the end of this story, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it Please leave a review on your way out and look for my other stories! God bless you all so much and thanks alot! **


End file.
